Nice to Meet You
by Dyla lirk
Summary: Cerita tentang Arthur yang menjadi Vampir…UPDATE chapter 05  FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:The Characters (Arthur Kirkland/England/Britain and Alfred F. Jones/America/United States) are original Character From Hetalia: Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekaz.

Rating: K+

Warning: AU, Pakai Human names, dll

Summary: Alfred bertemu dengan seseorang bermata hijau ketika tersesat dan walaupun sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu dia masih mengingatnya. (aku ngga bisa bikin summary T_T baca aja deh /plak)

Author note: Yahoo~ First AU! *ketawa sendiri* sebenarnya ini cerita untuk Halloween tapi karena jadinya lama dan bersambung pula, ya sudahlah! XD yang penting buat! Dan ini juga Fanfic pertama saya di . Enjoy~

**Nice to Meet You **

"Uuuuh….Ini dimana ya….? Padahal aku udah bawa peta daerah sini….kok jadi tersesat…"

Kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan seutas rambut mencuat ke atas sambil berjalan di pinggir jalan padahal hari itu sudah malam.

"Orang rumah nanti khawatir….bagaimana caranya aku pulang…?"

Anak itu terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan gelisah, tiba-tiba lewat seseorang dengan jubah panjang hitam dengan pakaian serba hitam pula. Anak itu melihat orang itu dengan takjub karena jarang sekali ada orang yang melewati daerah itu, apalagi malam begini. Anak itu pun mengejar orang itu dan menarik jubahnya.

"Hei paman! Bisa antar aku ke rumahku, ngga?" Tanya anak itu polos.

Anak itu pun mendongak ke atas melihat wajah orang itu, Orang itu terlihat kaget melihat ada anak kecil yang menarik jubahnya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald cerah dengan alis yang sangat tebal dan rambut pirangnya yang berkilauan karena cahaya bulan membuat anak itu takjub untuk kedua kalinya.

"Pa-Paman…jangan-jangan….Alien, ya!" Kata bocah itu dengan nada kagum dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Siapa yang alien! Dan jangan panggil aku 'paman', bocah!"

"Ngga mungkin! Alis paman yang super tebal itu ngga dimiliki manusia biasa. Pasti paman alien!" Kata anak itu ngotot.

"Alisku ini udah dari sananya, bodoh! Lagipula ngapain bocah kayak kamu keluyuran malam-malam begini?"

"Ah, benar juga! Aku tersesat, jadi antarkan aku pulang, ya!"

"Haahh?"

"Ini petanya!" Anak itu menyodorkan secarik kertas ke pria bermata hijau itu, "Alamat rumahku dan petanya ada di situ, tapi karena aku tidak mengerti jadinya aku tersesat…"

Pria itu menatap kertas yang disodorkan padanya dengan ragu, namun akhirnya dia mengambilnya dan melihat kertas itu.

"Oooh. Ini sih kamu tinggal lurus saja lalu nanti belok kiri. Rumahmu di sekitar situ." Kata pria itu sambil mengembalikkan kertas itu kembali ke pemiliknya.

Anak itu mengambil kertas itu tapi tidak hanya itu, dia juga memegang tangan pria itu, "Kalau begitu antar aku sampai depan rumah ya!"

"Apa! Tidak mau! Pulang sa—" belum selesai dia berbicara, anak itu sudah menarik pria itu. Pria itu berusaha melawan, tapi kekuatan anak itu terlalu besar.

"Anak ini kuat banget, sih?" Batin pria itu bertanya bingung sekaligus heran.

"Lebih baik kalau berjalan sama-sama kan?"

Anak itu menoleh ke pria itu sambil tersenyum. Pria itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan akhirnya dia berjalan dengan anak itu dengan pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, paman mau kemana?"

"Jangan panggil aku 'paman'!" Kata Pria itu kesal tanpa menoleh ke anak itu sama sekali.

"Lalu, kenapa paman bawa-bawa pot bunga segala? Itu bunga apa?" Tanya anak itu lagi.

Di tangan kiri pria berambut pirang itu, terapit sebuah pot kecil dengan bunga berwarna merah.

"Ini bunga mawar….eh! I-itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Heee. Terus paman lagi kedinginan ya? Tangan paman sangat dingin, padahal sudah pakai sarung tangan…"

Alis pria itu sedikit berkerut mendengar pertanyaan anak itu. Dia hanya terdiam dan melihat ke arah lain. Anak itu hanya menatap pria itu dengan bingung. Lalu setelah mereka berjalan beberapa menit dalam diam, mereka berhenti.

"Ini rumahmu, sepertinya."

"Ah! Benar! Ini rumahku! Makasih ya, kak!" Kata Anak itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?"

"Habisnya kakak terlihat ngambek karena aku panggil paman terus. Kakak juga terlihat masih muda, jadinya aku panggil kakak saja, ya."

"Siapa yang ngambek, bodoh! Dan…jangan panggil aku 'kakak' .ngga enak didengar…"

"Eeeh? Jadinya panggil apa dong?" Tanya anak itu bingung.

"Tidak ada. Karena kita ngga akan ketemu lagi."

"Eh! Tapi—"

Tiba-tiba pandangan anak itu jadi gelap. Pria itu menutup mata anak itu dengan tangannya. Lalu pria itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga anak itu, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Karena itu lupakan saja kita pernah bertemu, mengerti!"

Anak itu hanya terdiam karena bingung. Begitu pandangannya sudah terlihat jelas, pria dengan alis tebal itu sudah menghilang. Anak itu menengok kiri maupun kanan mencari pria itu, tapi tidak terlihat satupun orang. Yang sekarang ada di hadapan anak itu hanya pot bunga yang di bawa pria bermata hijau tadi.

"Kakak itu cepat banget larinya….tidak salah lagi! Pasti dia alien!" Kata anak itu dengan semangat, "Oh iya ya….aku belum tahu nama kakak tadi….tapi pasti ketemu lagi kok!"

Anak itu mengambil pot bunga itu kemudian berbalik menuju rumahnya, tapi dia berjalan pelan-pelan karena tidak ingin ketahuan orang rumahnya kalau dia sudah pergi diam-diam di malam hari.

**[10 Tahun kemudian]**

Seorang pemuda bermata biru dan berambut pirang dengan seutas rambut mencuat ke atas sedang membereskan buku dan peralatan sekolahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Sampai sekarang…..aku belum bertemu dengan kakak beralis tebal itu lagi….padahal selama ini aku menunggu di tempat yang sama tapi dia tidak pernah muncul. Dan waktu aku tanya orang lain, tidak ada yang mengenalnya….jangan-jangan kakak itu sudah kembali ke planet asalnya…."

Pemuda bernama Alfred itu menggendong tas ranselnya, kemudian dia berjalan keluar kelas yang sudah sepi. Alfred berhenti sebentar di papan pengumuman, ada satu pemberitahuan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ditemukan seekor hewan yang mati karena kehabisan darah di sekitar hutan belakang sekolah." Alfred mengucapkan apa yang dibacanya.

_Penyebabnya masih belum diketahui. Para ahli mengatakan mereka terjangkit suatu penyakit __aneh. Namun ada narasumber yang mengatakan kalau kejadian ini adalah perbuatan Vampir penghisap darah!_

"Eh! Vampir!"

_Menurut narasumber dia pernah melihat seseorang berkeliaran di hut__an dengan kulit pucat dan berjubah hitam, orang itu diduga adalah vampir yang melakukan semua ini. Kejadian ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, hal yang sama pernah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hal ini masih diselidiki lebih lanjut untuk diketahui kebenarannya. _

"Kulit pucat….dan….memakai jubah hitam….? Jangan-jangan!"

Alfred berlari menuju pintu keluar dan Ketika baru sampai halaman sekolah, tiba-tiba saja turun bujan deras.

"Apa! Kok hujan sih! Padahal tadi cerah…."

Alfred berbalik untuk berteduh menunggu hujan reda di sekolahnya. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu yang penting, Pemuda bermata biru itu pun berlari keluar sekolah walaupun harus menerjang hujan.

"Gawat! Gawat banget! "itu" kan aku taruh di luar tadi pagi!"

Setelah sampai rumahnya, Alfred langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan mengambil pot bunga yang ada di teras kamarnya. Buru-buru Alfred memasukkanya ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu dia memeriksa apa bunga itu layu atau tidak, setelah yakin bunga mawar merah itu baik-baik saja, Alfred menghela nafas lega.

Hooh. Untung masih sempat…." Alfred terduduk lemas di lantai dengan pot bunga yang masih dipegangnya, "Syukurlah. Kamu masih bisa bertahan."

Alfred tersenyum lega melihat bunga mawar merah itu masih tegak berdiri walaupun habis terkena hujan deras. Sadar kalau dirinya basah kuyup, Alfred segera mengeringkan diri sekaligus mengganti bajunya. Kemudian Alfred duduk di kasurnya,dia memandangi bunga mawar merah yang sebelumnya dia taruh di atas meja belajarnya. Lagi-lagi, pemuda bermata biru itu tersenyum melihat bunga itu.

"Kalau kakak beralis tebal itu tahu bunganya aku rawat dengan baik, apa dia akan senang ya?"

Alfred merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, matanya menerawang melihat langit-langit. Suara hujan masih terdengar dari luar sepertinya hujan semakin deras.

"_Aku ingin bertemu kembali denganmu, kak. Walaupun kamu bilang lupakan, tapi aku ngga akan bisa lupa."_

Alfred kecil berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil membawa pot dengan bunga mawar yang baru diterimanya dua hari lalu. Anak itu terus berdiri walaupun malam sudah tiba, tapi dia terus menunggu. Tapi orang yang ditunggu, pria bermata hijau emerald denga alis yang sangat tebal, tidak pernah muncul. Saking ingin ketemunya, Alfred bertanya ke setiap orang yang ada di rumahnya maupun yang lewat tengah jalan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengenal pria itu.

"Kak!" Teriak Alfred ke jalanan kosong tanpa seorang pun di sekitarnya, "kalau kakak mau pulang ke planet asalmu, pamitan dulu, dong! Aku ngga mau lupa, lho! Akan kucari sampai ketemu! Karena itu, muncul dong, kak!"

Alfred membuka matanya, matanya masih kabur karena masih ngantuk. Dia menggosok-gosok matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap. Lalu dia mencoba untuk duduk walaupun masih terasa ngantuk. Namun ketika Alfred melihat pot dengan bunga mawar yang ada di atas meja belajarnya, rasa ngantuknya hilang dan matanya terasa segar. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pasti akan aku temukan! Walaupun mau sampai 50 tahun pun pasti kutemukan! Lihat saja, kak!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi, dia memakai jaketnya berwarna coklat dan tas ransel kecil.. Lalu pemuda itu pun menuju ke tempat yang tadi sempat tertunda, hutan belakang sekolah!

Akhirnya Alfred sampai di hutan belakang sekolahnya. Walaupun malam sudah mau tiba tapi pemuda yang sebenarnya takut hantu ini, nekat menyusuri hutan untuk mencari apa yang ingin dia cari selama bertahun-tahun.

"Uuuuhhh…..di mana ya? Kayaknya aku udah berjalan selama satu jam di sini….tapi kok ngga ada apa-apa….dan yang lebih penting lagi….INI DI MANA!"

Setelah meneriakkan keluh-kesahnya, tiba-tiba semak-semak di samping Alfred bergoyang. Alfred bergidik kaget dan menjerit kecil. Tapi ternyata yang keluar dari semak-semak itu hanyalah kelinci kecil. Alfred mengehela nafas lega. Kelinci itu melompat ke suatu tempat, karena penasaran Alfred mengikutinya.

Kelinci itu terus melompat, sampai dia menemukan beberapa ekor kelinci lainnya sedang berkumpul memakan wortel.

"Wah. Nambah satu lagi….jangan berebutan, ya." Kata seseorang yang sedang memberi wortel ke kelinci-kelinci itu.

Alfred mendekati orang itu, orang yang memakai pakaian hitam itu pun menoleh kaget.

"Kamu…"

Mata Alfred melebar, orang yang ada di depannya mempunyai warna hijau emerald yang cerah, dengan alis yang sangat tebal dan berambut pirang. Orang itu pun juga melihat Alfred dengan tatapan kaget. Kemudian orang itu langsung melesat pergi.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu!" Kata Alfred sambil mengejar orang itu, "kali ini ngga akan kubiarkan lolos!"

"Kenapa kamu kejar aku!"

"Aku mau bicara!"

"Jangan kejar aku!"

"Kalau ngga mau aku kejar, berhenti dong!"

"Enak aja!"

"Lagipula ngapain pakai lari sih! Aku cuma mau bicara!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku ngga mau bicara padamu! Dan jangan kejar aku!"

Mereka berdua berbincang sambil berlari sepanjang hutan sampai terlihat sebuah rumah besar di depan mereka. Orang itu mempercepat larinya dan memasuki pagar rumah kemudian langsung menguncinya.

"Argh! Sial!" Teriak Alfred kesal sambil mengguncang pagar itu dari sisi luar.

"Pulanglah!" Kata orang itu dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Ngga mau!"

"Hmp! Ya sudah, terserah!" kata orang itu sembari berbalik pergi.

"Kamu masih ingat aku, kan?" teriak Alfred, "aku ngga lupa kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu! Aku juga merawat bunga yang kamu bawa waktu itu dengan baik!"

Orang itu berhenti sebentar namun dia kembali berjalan dan memasuki rumah. Alfred terlihat kecewa, namun dia tidak mau menyerah. Dia pun memanjat pagar itu sampai pada akhirnya dia berhasil memasuki halaman rumah itu.

"Yosh! Lihat saja! Aku ngga akan menyerah semudah itu!"

Alfred mendekati pintu depan rumah itu dan mengetuk pintu dengan keras sambil berteriak.

"Hei! Buka pintunya, dong!"

"Kamu! Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk!"

Suara orang iti terdengar dari arah dalam, Alfred senang orang itu masih di dekat pintu.

"Aku mau bicara!" Teriak Alfred lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Pulang!"

"Ngga mau!"

"Keras kepala banget, sih!"

"Kamu itu yang keras kepala!"

"Padahal…." Lanjut Alfred dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "aku cuma mau berterima kasih sudah menolongku waktu itu….menunggu 10 tahun untuk mengatakan itu….rasanya….tidak menyenangkan…"

"….hanya karena hal sepele….?"

"Bagiku itu bukan hal sepele…..semua kenangan itu sangat berharga dan ngga akan aku lupakan….karena itu….terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak."

Alfred tersenyum kecil lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun dia berhenti sejenak.

"O iya. Namaku Alfred F. Jones. Kuharap kamu mau mengingatnya dan juga….kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Alfred pun berlari kecil menuju pagar dan memanjatinya untuk keluar. Alfred melihat rumah itu sekali lagi, berharap orang itu mau menemuinya. Namun pintu rumah itu tetap tertutup. Akhirnya Alfred pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Belum lama dia berjalan menyusuri hutan, Alfred sudah berhenti.

"Gawat banget nih…..aku kan….ngga tahu jalan…"

Dengan lunglai Alfred menyusuri hutan dengan bermodal cahaya senter. Pemuda bermata biru itu menyusuri jalan setapak yang tidak diketahui ujungnya akan menuju ke mana.

"Kalau aku kembali ke rumah tadi…dia pasti ngga mau menemuiku…lagipula aku lupa jalan ke rumah tadi…sinyal HP tidak ada…salah satu pilihan….aku harus bermalam di hutan ini…!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon besar di dekat tempatnya berdiri. Alfred melihat ke atas, namun langit tertutup oleh dahan pohon yang lebat. Tiba-tiba Alfred merasakan ada yang menyentuh kakinya.

"GYAAA!"

Senter yang dipegang Alfred terjatuh, cahaya senter itu menyinari sesuatu yang ternyata adalah seekor kelinci. Jantung pemuda bermata biru itu masih berdetak keras, kemudian dia bersandar lemas ketika tahu yang menyentuh kakinya hanya seeker kelinci.

"Dari tadi kamu selalu membuatku kaget….eh? Apa kamu kelinci yang sama ya? Kenapa kamu sendirian? Kelinci kan ngga bisa hidup sendirian."

Alfred mengangkat kelinci itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya.

"Apa orang itu juga tinggal sendirian, ya? Kalau selama ini tinggal sendirian…kan rasanya sepi… kesepian itu rasanya ngga menyenangkan…"

Ada setetes air membasahi wajah Alfred dan tidak lama kemudian hujan deras turun.

"Padahal tadi siang sudah hujan….Ah! Kamu pasti kedinginan."

Alfred melepaskan jaketnya dan menyelimuti kelinci itu. Namun karena itu dia jadi kebasahan. Tapi pemuda bermata biru itu tetap tersenyum.

"Sudah tersesat di hutan dan kehujanan, kamu bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Kamu itu benar-benar bodoh, ya!"

Alfred melihat di sampingnya ada orang yang memayunginya sehingga dia tidak kehujanan lagi. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah Alfred begitu melihat orang bermata hijau itu datang menemuinya.

"Kamu datang!" Tanya Alfred senang.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untukmu, bodoh! Aku cuma numpang lewat!" Kata orang itu sambil memalingkan muka.

"Heeh! Aku senang kamu mau menemuiku!" Kata Alfred sambil berdiri.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku cuma numpang lewat!"

Alfred menatap orang itu sejenak. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Orang yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah orang yang sama dengan 10 tahun yang lalu, walaupun sekarang Alfred jadi lebih tinggi dari orang itu. Tapi ada hal lain yang aneh.

"Kamu….tidak bertambah tua..ya?"

Orang itu terdiam. Wajahnya terus menunduk.

"Kuberitahu…aku ini…."

"Jadi kamu beneran alien, ya!"

Mulut orang itu menganga heran sambil melihat Alfred dengan setengah tidak percaya.

"Sudah sebesar ini kamu masih percaya kalau aku ini alien! Kamu itu benar-benar bodoh, ya!"

"Berarti….kamu itu…vampir, ya?"

Mata orang itu melebar. Dia ingin bertanya kenapa bisa tahu, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

"Kamu…tidak takut…?" Tanya orang itu.

"Seharusnya aku takut, sih. Soalnya aku paling takut hantu," Kata Alfred sambil tertawa, "tapi kamu tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Lagipula kamu baik."

"Baik? Kamu bisa mati ditanganku, tahu."

"Kamu bisa saja menghisap darahku 10 tahun yang lalu ataupun kamu melakukannya sekarang. Tapi kamu tidak melakukannya. Berarti kamu itu baik, kan?" Kata Alfred sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu itu…bodoh banget sih…" Kata orang itu sambil memalingkan muka. Walaupun cuma diterangi dengan senter, terlihat kalau wajah orang itu memerah.

"Wah! Kamu malu, ya?"

"Siapa yang malu, bodoh!"

"O iya! Aku belum tahu namamu! Karena kita belum berkenalan secara benar, aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi."

Alfred mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Alfred F. Jones. Umurku 16 tahun. Dan aku mau kita berteman!"

Orang itu lagi-lagi melihat Alfred dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia menatap tangan yang mengulur padanya dengan ragu. Namun akhirnya dia menjabat tangan Alfred.

"Na-Namaku…Arthur…Arthur Kirkland."

"Heee. Lalu kak Arthur, kamu mau jadi temanku, kan?" Tanya Alfred semangat.

"Ugh! I-I-I-Itu…terserah kamu saja! Dan jangan panggil aku 'kak', panggil nama saja!" Kata Arthur lagi-lagi memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hore!"

"Kenapa kamu sesenang itu, sih?"

"Soalnya aku menunggu 10 tahun supaya bisa berteman denganmu. Makanya aku senang!"

"Kamu selalu saja mengatakan hal bodoh…."

"Kamu juga kenapa selalu bersikap malu-malu?"

"Siapa yang malu-malu, bodoh!" Kata Arthur kesal.

"Ah! Hujan berhenti! Nah, kelinci. Kembalilah ke keluargamu, ya."

Alfred menurunkan kelinci itu. Kelinci putih itu pun meloncat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nah! Sekarang kita ke rumahmu, yuk." Kata Alfred sambil menepuk bahu Arthur.

"Hah! Kenapa harus ke rumahku!"

"Soalnya, rumahmu yang paing dekat. Lagipula aku sudah ngantuk."

"Lalu apa hubungannya? Pulang ke rumahmu sana!"

"Eh? Kita kan berteman. Apa aku tidak boleh ke rumahmu?" Tanya Alfred sambil menatap Arthur dengan sedih.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu, bodoh! Lagipula kamu nyadar ngga sih aku ini bukan manusia!"

"Sudahlah! Ngga usah memusingkan hal sepele! Ayo, kita pergi!" Kata Alfred sambil memegang tangan Arthur dan berjalan pergi.

"Apa? Jangan seenaknya—dan rumahku bukan ke arah situ, dasar buta arah!"

"Kalau gitu, tunjukin dong!" Kata Alfred polos.

Arthur hanya mengehela nafas pasrah melihat kepolosan Alfred. Akhirnya Arthur berjalan di depan menunjukkan arah ke rumahnya.

"Kamu ngga berubah, ya. Kekanak-kanakan! Hanya tubuhmu saja yang tambah besar."

"Kamu juga ngga berubah sedikit, pun. Eh! Ada! Tubuhmu mengecil dan alismu tambah tebal!" Kata Alfred sambil tertawa.

"Apa kamu bilang!" Kata Arthur kesal.

END CH 01

TO BE CONTINUED

story by Dyla lirk 06-11-10

Author note: Terinspirasi dari gambar Himaruya-sensei yang menggambarkan England jadi Vampir dan jadilah cerita ini. Di sini America kubuat muda (aslinya dia juga masih muda) dan juga tidak berkacamata. Kenapa? Karena aku maunya begitu. /plaak

Saran, kritik dan pertanyaan sangat diterima :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:The Characters (Arthur Kirkland/England/Britain, Alfred F. Jones/America/United States, Lili Zwingli/Liechtenstein) are original Character From Hetalia: Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekaz.

Rating: K+

Warning: AU, Pakai Human names, mention of blood, blood (cuma sedikit) dll

Summary: Arthur yang selama ini menghindari berhubungan dengan orang lain harus berurusan dengan bocah yang dia temui 10 tahun yang lalu. (aku ngga bisa bikin summary T_T baca aja deh /plak)

Author note: Chapter 02~ yahoo! Lebih cepat dari yang kuduga XD Baru bisa post sekarang karena baru nge-net sekarang... Sebenarnya aku ragu soal rating….karena ada *baca warning*Mudah2an ngga salah orz

* * *

**Nice to Meet You **

**Chapter 02**

"Anak itu….kenapa dia masih di situ sih…?"

Arthur mengintip dari kejauhan seorang anak yang sedang berdiri di tepi jalan sambil membawa pot bunga mawar.

"Jangan-jangan dia nunggu aku? Haaah….anak itu bodoh banget sih. Nanti dia juga bosan sendiri." Kata Arthur sambil berbalik pergi, "kalau kayak gini, terpaksa aku lewat jalan lain."

Walaupun di mulut bilangnya tidak peduli, tapi pria bermata hijau itu selalu melihat anak bermata biru masih berdiri di tempat yang sama setiap malam. Walaupun sudah sebulan berlalu, tapi anak itu masih tetap menunggu.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa dia masih menunggu?"

Tiba-tiba Arthur mendengar anak itu berteriak ke jalanan kosong yang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kak! Kalau kakak mau pulang ke planet asalmu, pamitan dulu, dong! Aku nggak mau lupa, lho! Akan kucari sampai ketemu! Karena itu, muncul dong, kak!"

"Haha. Dia masih menganggap aku alien….benar-benar…bodoh…" Kata Arthur sambil tertawa, tapi tawanya itu sama sekali bukan tawa senang.

Arthur melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati anak itu, dia ingin bilang ke anak itu tidak usah menunggunya lagi. Tapi, Arthur berhenti.

"Tidak bisa…aku nggak boleh mendekati anak itu…bagaimana kalau aku lepas kendali..dan…"

Arthur melangkah mundur dan akhirnya berbalik pergi sebelum anak itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Setiap malam, Arthur terus mengintip anak itu dari kejauhan. Anak itu pun terus menunggu. Dan tanpa terasa sudah 10 tahun berlalu dan anak itu pun sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja.

"Kenapa….padahal dia tinggal lupakan saja…tapi…kenapa …"

_Terima kasih banyak-_

_-aku mau kita berteman!_

_Menunggu 10 tahun hanya untuk mengatakan itu padaku….entah kata__ apa yang melebihi kata 'bodoh'_

"Dan sekarang anak itu ada di rumahku dan dia sedang tidur dengan nyenyak."KataArthur dalam hati sambil melihat Alfred yang sedang tidur.

"Hei! Alfred, bangun! Sudah pagi! Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur di sini!"

Arthur mengguncang-guncang Alfred dengan keras dan entah kenapa dia terlihat kesal. Namun Alfred tetap tidak bangun bahkan dia mulai menginggau tidak jelas.

"Ya ampun…benar-benar deh…anak ini benar-benar santai…padahal dia tidur di rumah orang yang tidak dikenalnya…rumah seorang vampir…"

Tiba-tiba Alfred membuka matanya dan bangkit dari kasur. Spontan, Arthur pun kaget melihatnya. Pemuda bernata biru itu menatap Arthur dengan mata menerawang dan secara tiba-tiba (lagi) Alfred memegang tangan Arthur.

"Hah? Heh? Oi Alfred, kamu mau ngapain?" Tanya Arthur setengah panik.

Alfred masih menatap Arthur walaupun tidak fokus namun kemudian dia mulai tersenyum senang.

"Ternyata bukan mimpi. Hehehehe."

"Haah?"

"Ternyata aku memang sudah bertemu denganmu. Dan itu bukan mimpi."

"Kamu….kamu masih setengah tidur ya, bodoh! Cepat bangun!" Kata Arthur sambil menjetikkan jarinya ke dahi Alfred.

"Sakit!" kata Alfred sambil memegang dahinya, "Kenapa sih? Aku kan masih ngantuk…"

"Jangan tidur lagi! Dan cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Eeeh! Kok aku diusir?"

"Ini sudah pagi! Pulang ke rumahmu sana!"

"Eh? Sudah pagi, ya? Kok masih gelap…" Tanya Alfred bingung sambil melihat sekeliling kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin.

"Aku memang tidak pernah buka gordennya. Bisa gawat kalau cahaya mataharinya masuk."

"Oooh…"

"Kenapa? Kok kamu menatapku begitu? Lupa kalau aku ini-"

"Kamu itu Vampir yang mudah marah dan juga pemalu. Alismu juga sangat tebal." Kata Alfred sambil tertawa.

"Siapa yang pemalu, hah! Dan nggak usah bahas soal alisku!"

"Hei, Arthur. Aku lapar!"

"Ka-mu-i-tu-ya…..rasanya aku ingin memukulmu sekarang juga dan melemparmu keluar!"

"Haha. Jangan meributkan hal kecil. Aku duluan ya!"

Alfred turun dari kasur dan berlari keluar kamar. Arthur masih terdiam heran melihat tingkah laku Alfred yang seenaknya. Dia pun hanya menghela nafas dan ikut keluar kamar.

"Apa benar dia sudah 16 tahun? Kok sikapnya kayak anak 5 tahun sih…." Keluh Arthur.

"Huwaaa!"

Di ruang makan, Alfred melihat meja dengan mata berbinar-binar walaupun yang di atas meja hanya beberapa kue dengan peralatan minum teh.

"Kenapa kamu sekagum itu melihat meja makan?" Tanya Arthur heran.

"Ternyata kamu bisa makan makanan normal!" Kata Alfred kagum.

"Tentu saja bisa, bodoh!"

"Hmm…ini kue apa?" Tanya Alfred sambil mengambil salah satu kue.

"Itu Scone." Jawab Arthur sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir.

Alfred memakan kue itu dengan semangat, tapi baru satu gigitan raut mukanya berubah.

"Nggak enak….ternyata ini bukan makanan normal…"

"A-Apa! Y-Ya kalau ngga enak jangan dimakan!"

Tapi Alfred tetap memakan Scone itu walaupun dengan wajah lesu.

"Kamu sudah menyiapkannya untukku. Jadinya harus aku makan, kan?" Kata Alfred sambil tersenyum.

"Si-Siapa yang melakukannya untukmu, hah! I-I-Ini aku siapkan untukku sendiri, tahu!"

Alfred hanya tersenyum melihat Arthur yang sedang kesal. Dia pun duduk dan menikmati Scone-nya dengan segelas teh.

Hei, Arthur. Hewan-hewan yang kehabisan darah di hutan itu….perbuatanmu, kan?" Tanya Alfred yang secara tiba-tiba merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Da-Darimana kamu tahu?" Tanya Arthur kaget.

"Ada beritanya. Katanya ada seseorang berkulit pucat dengan jubah hitam di sekitar hewan mati itu. Dan dari berita itulah aku mencarimu di hutan kemarin."

"Ternyata ketahuan…padahal aku sudah berhati-hati…" Kata Arthur dengan wajah gelisah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kok kamu jadi panik?"

"Memangnya kamu kira apa reaksi orang lain kalau tahu ada vampir di sekitar mereka? Tidak semua orang bodoh sepertimu, tahu!"

"Jadi karena tidak mau ketahuan orang…kamu bersembunyi?"

"Tidak juga…aku tidak mau bertemu orang lain…karena….aku tidak mau menghisap darah mereka…walaupun aku juga…tidak mau menghisap darah hewan-hewan itu…"

"Tapi kemarin, kamu tidak menghisap darah kelinci-kelinci itu…"

"Aku hanya menghisap darah hewan yang sudah tua dan hampir mati. Tapi tetap saja…"

"Heee. Kamu benar-benar baik."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, bodoh! Itu sama saja membunuh, tahu!"

Arthur menundukkan mukanya sambil pura-pura minum teh karena malu tapi wajahnya terlihat sedih dan kesal.

"Menurutku itu nggak salah kok. Kamu sudah susah payah menahan diri, kan? Juga…kamu tidak menemuiku lagi karena takut menghisap darahku, kan?" Kata Alfred sambil tersenyum.

_Kenapa….anak ini tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? __Lagipula anak ini… _

"Sebenarnya…" Arthur meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke cawan teh yang ada di atas meja dan menatapa Alfred dengan serius, "….kamu mau apa dariku?"

"…..aku cuma mau berteman denganmu, kok."

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja."

_Lagi-lagi anak itu tersenyum senang melihatku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya dan ap__a yang dia inginkan sebenarnya. Padahal aku menghinadari berhubungan dengan orang lain…karena tidak ingin kejadian-kejadian waktu itu…terulang lagi._

"Tenang saja, Arthur. Kalau kamu mencoba menghisap darahku nanti aku pukul kamu dengan keras! Hahaha"

"Dari kata-katamu kayaknya kamu sudah merencanakan itu semua. Sudahlah! Pulang sana! Kamu sudah kenyang, kan?"

"Hmmm….sudah sih…" Kata Alfred sambil mengelus-elus perutnya, "tapi kan aku nggak tahu jalan…"

_Ya ampun! Benar-benar deh. Anak ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang beneran bodoh, sih!_

"Cih! Apa boleh buat! Aku akan mengantarmu keluar hutan." Kata Arthur sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Eh? Tapi kamu ngga boleh kena sinar matahari, kan?"

"Sudah, kamu siap-siap saja. Tunggu aku di depan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Arthur pergi. Alfred hanya terdiam bingung, tapi kemudian dia mengikuti perintah Arthur. Setelah bersiap-siap, Alfred menuju halaman depan.

"Huwaa! Karena kemarin gelap aku nggak bisa lihat kalau di sini ada kebun bunga! Hebat!"

Di halaman itu banyak bunga mawar dengan berbagai warna bermekaran. Alfred melihatnya dengan senyum kagum. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Kamu itu bisa nggak sih jangan gampang kagum dengan hal yang kecil."

Arthur keluar dari rumah dengan pakaian serba hitam, memakai kacamata dan sarung tangan hitam, juga memakai payung berwarna hitam pula. Yang jelas pria bermata hijau itu memakai segala sesuatu yang berwarna hitam dari atas sampai bawah. Alfred hanya menatapnya dengan terheran-heran.

"Hitam…"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hitam? Ayo jalan!" Kata Arthur sambil berjalan menuju pagar.

"Beneran ngga apa-apa?" Tanya Alfred khawatir.

"Selama aku ngga kena cahaya matahari, ngga masalah."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri hutan dipimpin Arthur. Alfred melihat sekeliling hutan dengan heran karena suasananya berbeda dengan malam hari. Selain itu, dia juga terus menatap Arthur.

"Kenapa sih? Risih tahu kamu melihatku terus seperti itu!" Kata Arthur kesal sambil menoleh ke Alfred.

"Bukan. Menurutku kamu lebih cocok kalau pakai warna hijau. Sama seperti warna matamu. Hahaha"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Kalau kamu bisa keluar di siang hari begini…kenapa kamu tidak keluar saja setiap siang?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang lain."

"Tapi setiap malam kamu ke suatu tempat, kan? Kamu menemui seseorang?"

"…..bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah sampai."

Mereka berdua sudah berdiri di tepi jalan. Alfred melihat sekeliling dan memang benar mereka sudah keluar hutan.

"Waaa. Ternyata cepat juga…."

"Dari sini pasti kamu tahu jalan pulang sendiri, kan? Sudah ya. Selamat tinggal." Kata Arthur sambil berbalik pergi, tapi tiba-tiba Alfred berteriak menghentikannya

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Arthur kesal.

"Bukan 'selamat tinggal'. Tapi 'sampai jumpa' karena kita akan bertemu lagi."

Arthur menatap Alfred tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Kemudian berbalik lagi dan berjalan pergi.

"Terserah!"

"Sampai jumpa Arthur! Lain kali kasih aku Scone yang enak, ya!" Teriak Alfred dari kejauhan.

_Anak itu…lagi-lagi seenaknya. Kalau sudah b__egini sih aku ngga bisa menghindari dia lagi. Aku sampai keluar di siang hari begini…benar-benar merepotkan._

_-kenapa kamu tidak keluar saja setiap siang?_

"Kalau aku bisa leluasa keluar setiap siang dan menemuinya….pasti sudah aku lakukan dari dulu, bodoh."

Arthur berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Sinar matahari membuatnya lemas karena itu dia mau cepat-cepat pulang. Walaupun pria bermata hijau ini sudah menutupi tubuhnya tapi sengatan sinar matahari tetap terasa. Langkah kaki Arthur semakin lunglai.

_Gawat…kenapa aku jadi cepat lemas…__padahal biasanya…ngga begini…_

Akhirnya Arthur sampai di depan rumahnya. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa pria bermata hijau itu memasuki rumahnya. Arthur ingin cepat-cepat memasuki kamarnya. Namun belum sempat dia menuju kamarnya, kesadarannya sudah hilang dan dia tergeletak di ruang tengah.

"Haah…kamu ini benar-benar payah, ya." Kata seorang gadis berkulit gelap dengan rambut berwarna hitam berkuncir dua

_Siapa?_

"Padahal tadi sudah aku kasih. Apa boleh buat…"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan mengiris tangannya sendiri sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

_Tidak…_

"Hmm? Tenang saja. Kalau ngga banyak-banyak aku ngga akan mati, kok."

_Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu! _

"Jangan!"

Arthur terbangun mendadak sambil berteriak. Nafasnya tersenggal tidak beraturan. Arthur memegang kepalanya yng sakit dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Oh iya…aku pingsan…Ugh! kepalaku…sakit…"

Arthur terus memegangi kepalanya. Kemudian dia mencoba berdiri walaupun harus susah payah. Pria bermata hijau itu mendekati jendela terdekat dan membuka gordennya. Ternyata hari sudah malam, bulan sabit dan cahaya-cahaya bintang terlihat jelas di langit yang gelap itu.

"Sudah malam….ya…gawat…aku harus cepat-cepat…"

Arthur terus memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus memburu. Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya, lalu dia mengambil salah satu sebuah pot bunga mawar merah. Kemudian, Dengan lemas, Arthur berjalan menyusuri hutan hingga dia tiba di tepi jalan. Arthur terus berjalan dengan lemah.

Akhirnya, Arthur berhenti, Di kejauhan sana ada sebuah toko bunga kecil, Di toko itu ada seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan pita yang terikat di rambutnya, sedang membawa satu-persatu pot bunga yang ada di luar untuk dimasukkan ke dalam. Arthur

bersembunyi di pohon besar dekat dia berdiri dan mengintip toko bunga itu dari kejauhan. Arthur terus memperhatikan toko bunga itu, tapi perhatian Arthur tertuju pada gadis berpita itu.

"Sudah jam segini….dia masih bekerja…sendirian…."

Arthur terdiam sejenak, lalu dia mengambil batu kerikil yang ada di dekatnya kemudian dia berbalik dan melemparnya.

"Aduh!"

"Suara itu! Alfred! Kamu ya?" Tanya Arthur kaget.

Alfred keluar sambil tetawa kecil dari semak-semak tidak jauh dari Arthur berdiri.

"Ahahahaha….Halo!"

"Ngapain kamu disini!"

"Nnngg..anu…aku…."

"Jawab dengan jujur! Kamu ngikutin aku, kan?" Tanya Arthur sambil menatap tajam Alfred,

"Errrr….iya…" Kata Alfred sambil menunduk menyesal, "tapi kok kamu tahu?"

"…..Aku mencium bau darah….aku ngga tahu itu kamu, tapi ada bau darah yang mengikuti dari tadi. Dan ternyata….itu kamu!"

"Hwa! Hebat! Padahal aku cuma terluka sedikit di lengan gara-gara sedikit tergores waktu di rumah. " Kata Alfred sambil melihat tangannya yang terluka.

_Dan gara-gara bau darah itu aku jadi tambah pusing! __Aku harus tahan! Tahan!_

"Arthur,,,,,kamu baik-baik saja, kan? Dari tadi sikapmu aneh…" Tanya Alfred dengan nada khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, bodoh! Aku nggak selemah yang kamu kira!"

Walaupun di mulut Arthur bicara begitu, kenyataannya rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin bertambah. Tapi pria bermata hijau itu berusaha bersikap biasa saja, dia tidak ingin membuat Alfred khawatir. Arthur menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kalau gadis berpita itu tidak ada lagi di depan toko bunga itu.

"Dia…sudah selesai, ya?"

Arthur melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko bunga itu. Alfred mengikutinya walaupun bingung.

"Arthur. Kamu marah, ya? Aku nggak bermaksud mengikutimu, kok. Aku cuma penasaran…"

Namun Arthur tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia tetap terus berjalan.

"Hei, Arthur—"

Arthur berhenti di depan pintu toko bunga itu. Dia menaruh pot bunga mawar merah itu di depannya.

Arthur terdiam sambil menatap mawar merah yang baru ditaruhnya. Alfred pun ikut terdiam karena bingung dengan sikap Arthur yang sedikit aneh.

"Setiap melihat mawar merah…pasti aku ingat bau darah….karena itu aku benci mawar merah…tapi yang ada di halaman rumahku kebanyakan tumbuh mawar merah….dan yang bisa kuberikan padanya….hanya mawar berwarna…darah…"

"Arthur!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Arthur tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Alfred yang panik menangkap Arthur sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah.

"Arthur! Arthur! Sadarlah! Arthur!"

Alfred menepuk-nepuk pipi Arthur beberapa kali tapi Arthur masih belum sadar. Alfred menjadi semakin panik.

"Bagaimana ini! Aku ngga mungkin bawa dia ke rumah sakit…"

"Anu. Ada apa, ya?"

Pintu toko bunga itu terbuka, lalu dari dalam keluar seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan pita yang terikat di rambutnya. Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan melihat ada dua orang pemuda di depan tokonya.

"A-I-Itu!" Perasaan Alfred tercampur antara kaget, bingung, dan panik. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat, "Ini…bisa minta tolong! Dia pingsan!"

"Eh! Ka-kalau begitu, cepat bawa masuk!" Kata gadis itu ikut panik.

Alfred mengangkat Arthur yang pingsan dan membawanya masuk, setelah gadis itu membuka pintunya dengan lebar.

"Di kamar ini saja." Kata gadis itu sambil mengarahkan mereka berdua ke sebuah kamar.

Alfred menidurkan Arthur di atas kasur. Melihat Arthur masih belum sadar pemuda bermata biru itu semakin khawatir.

"Anu…kenapa dia pingsan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"…..Entahlah….dari tadi dia sudah terlihat lemas…"

"Nngg…mungkin lebih baik kalau sarung tangan dan jubahnya di lepas…supaya dia tidak merasa sesak.."

"Eh? Ah. I-iya benar juga…"

Gadis itu melepaskan sarung tangan yang ada di tangan Arthur perlahan-lahan. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia melihat tangan Arthur yang penuh bercak merah. Tidak hanya gadis itu, Alfred pun terlihat kaget.

"Ada apa ini…? Kalau dilihat baik-baik bagian leher juga ada bercak merah…mungkin seluruh tubuhnya juga ada bercak-bercak ini…"

"…..Dia…dia…a-a-alergi sinar matahari…"

"Oooh…mungkin tadi siang dia terkena sinar matahari dan menyebabkan hal ini…mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan dia pingsan. Ah! Tunggu sebentar, saya akan ambilkan handuk dan air."

Gadis itu bergegas keluar dari kamar. Alfred masih terdiam terpaku di samping kasur. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, dia menatap Arthur dengan ekpresi menyesal.

"Kamu bilang….tidak apa-apa….padahal kamu bilang…kamu baik-baik saja….tapi….tapi…kenapa…?"

Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu kembali memasuki kamar dengan membawa baskom kecil berisi air dingin dan handuk. Dia duduk di samping Arthur dan mengelap tangan dan wajah Arthur dengan handuk basah. Kemudian, perhatian gadis itu teralihkan ke Alfred yang terus berdiri dengan wajah menunduk.

"Anu…kenapa kamu tidak duduk saja? Saya rasa orang ini baik-baik saja."

"Ini semua salahku."

"Eh?"

"Ini salahku…dia jadi seperti ini…" Kata Alfred masih dengan wajah menunduk.

Gadis itu terdiam. Dia bingung mau mengatakan apa, tapi dia meletakan handuk ke dalam baskom dan menatap Alfred.

"Mmmm….maaf kalau saya ikut campur…tapi apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak."

"Apa dia menyalahkanmu tentang sesuatu?"

"…..Tidak."

"Apa…dia mengatakan kamu melakukan kesalahan sebelum dia pingsan?"

"…Itu…tidak…tidak sama sekali…." Kata Alfred sambil mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Kalau begitu. Menurut saya, ini bukan salahmu sama sekali. Kalau kamu menyalahkan dirimu terus nanti dia jadi khawatir, kan? Nanti dia jadi sedih melihat wajahmu yang menyesal waktu dia bangun nanti."

Alfred terdiam. Matanya melebar seakan sadar akan sesuatu. Lalu dia berjalan mendekati kasur dan duduk di samping Arthur.

"Dia ini…terlau baik. Walaupun sering marah-marah dan tidak mau jujur, kebaikan hatinya sampai membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi aku sangat senang, berteman dengannya." Kata Alfred sambil tersenyum melihat Arthur.

"Kamu punya teman yang baik. Dia pasti juga senang punya teman sepertimu." Kata gadis itu ikut tersenyum.

"Seandainya saja dia mau mengatakan itu waktu bangun nanti. Dia pemalu sih." Kata Alfred sambil tertawa kecil, "Ah! Iya! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Alfred F. Jones, salam kenal! Dan dia namanya Arthur Kirkland."

"Namaku Lili Zwingli. Salam kenal." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum.

END CH02

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Story by Dyla lirk 09-11-2010

Author Note: Nnnng….Ch02 ini lebih panjang dari yang kuduga…dan sebenarnya cerita selanjutnya masih lanjut di chapter ini tapi kuundur aja sampai ch03 /plaak

kayaknya unsur USUK-nya kental banget ya….pasti gara2 habis dengerin Drama CD USUK terbaru jadinya terpengaruh…(padahal nggak ngerti apa2 krn masih bhs Jepang) tapi setelah CH03 USUK-nya berkurang (kayaknya) *dihajar penggemar USUK*

Terima kasih yang sudah mememberikan Review~ (ngga nyangka mau ada yang me-review) semuanya jadi pembangkit semangat buat saya :D

Jika ada saran, kritik dan pertanyaan (lagi) sangat diterima XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:The Characters (Arthur Kirkland/England/Britain, Alfred F. Jones/America/United States, Lili Zwingli/Liectenstein, Francis Bonnefoy/France) are original Character From Hetalia: Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekaz.

Rating: K+

Warning: AU, Pakai Human names, dll

Summary: Cerita tentang Arthur yang menjadi Vampir…UPDATE chapter 03. (aku ngga bisa bikin summary T_T baca aja deh /plak)

Author Note: Chapter mulai berjalan serius….saya yang menulis pun jadi ikut deg-degan. Yang penting, enjoy reading everyone~~

* * *

**Nice To Meet You**

**Chapter 03**

"Hei, kenapa kamu berkebun malam-malam?" Tanya seorang gadis berkulit gelap dengan rambut hitam berkuncir dua.

Arthur melihat gadis yang tidak dikenalnya ada di halaman rumahnya dengan mulut menganga dan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Siapa kamu! Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini! Kamu mau apa denganku!" Tanya Arthur panik.

"Kamu nggak usah berlebihan begitu, kan?" Kata gadis itu dengan ekspresi kesal, "lagipula aku kan yang bertanya duluan! Seharusnya kamu jawab dong!"

"Ugh! Ka-Kamu yang seenaknya masuk rumah orang!"

"Rumahmu? Memangnya ini rumahmu? Rumah ini sudah lama kosong. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang tinggal di sini…bukankah itu aneh?" Tanya gadis itu lagi sambil melirik Arthur dengan curiga.

Arthur hanya terdiam, dia melihat gadis yang terlihat sombong itu dengan heran. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkam, gadis itu berjalan mendekati Arthur. Pria bermata hijau itu reflek berjalan mundur.

"Kenapa? Kok kamu jadi takut? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang takut?"

Gadis itu tertawa lepas seakan baru mendengar sesuatu yang lucu. Arthur semakin bingung melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Apa mak—"

"Aku tahu, lho. Kamu itu vampir, kan?"

Mata Arthur melebar karena kaget. Gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Arthur yang menandakan dugaannya tepat.

"Aku melihatnya." Lanjut gadis itu, "aku melihat kamu menghisap darah seekor hewan di hutan kemarin malam."

"….Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…" Kata Arthur datar.

"Hmm….masih mengelak, ya. Bagaimana kalau aku tunjukkan ini."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan dua lembar foto dari tas kecil yang dipakainya. Di salah satu foto itu terlihat seseorang berjubah hitam dan berambut pirang yang sedang berjongkok di depan seekor hewan yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Di lembar foto yang lain, seseorang itu sedang menengok kearah kamera. Meskipun buram, tidak salah lagi bahwa orang yang ada di foto itu adalah dirinya.

"Apa kamu mau masih menyangkal, tuan vampir?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

"I-Ini bukan aku!"

"Siapa lagi orang yang berjubah hitam dengan rambut pirang di daerah sini?"

Arthur menelan ludahnya, alisnya yang tebal berkerut. Perasaannya campur aduk karena di depannya ada seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya bisa mengetahui rahasianya. Dan juga perasaan Arthur semakin tidak enak.

"Kamu tidak mau foto ini aku sebar, kan?"

"A-Apa maumu?"

"Wah wah. Kamu tidak suka basa-basi, ya? Kalau begitu aku langsung saja. Aku ingin kamu-"

Arthur membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba, tapi karena silau dia langsung menyipitkan matanya. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya, Arthur melihat sekelilingnya dan ternyata dia sedang berbaring di kasur. Dia juga mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di dahinya. Perlahan-lahan pria bermata hijau itu bangun.

"Dalam sehari aku mimpi dia terus….o iya….aku pingsan lagi…ya?"

Arthur melihat ke kanan dan kiri lalu dia sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kenapa kamarku jadi terang begini…lho? Kamarku kok jadi beda ya? Tunggu sebentar…ini bukan kamarku!"

Ketika Arthur masih kebingungan, pintu kamar terbuka dan ada seseorang yang masuk. Begitu Arthur melihatnya ternyata orang itu adalah Alfred.

"Alfred! Hei, sebenarnya aku ada di mana? Jangan-jangan ini rumahmu, ya?"

"…..kamu….sudah sadar….ya?"

"Haah? Dilihat juga tahu kalau aku ini sudah sadar, bodoh!" Kata Arthur kesal.

"….Syukurlah…syukurlah….kamu tidak apa-apa." kata Alfred dengan nada lirih lalu setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata Alfred.

"He-Hei….kenapa kamu menangis…?" Tanya Arthur bingung.

"….kupikir….kamu nggak akan bangun lagi….maafkan aku! Maaf!"

Air mata Alfred semakin deras, kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya mengepal keras. Arthur masih menatap pemuda bermata biru itu dengan bingung. Kemudian Arthur berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Alfred.

"Benar-benar deh…" kata Arthur sambil menghela nafas, "kamu itu laki-laki, kan? Jangan menangis semudah itu! Gentleman itu tidak boleh menangis di depan umum, tahu! Angkat wajahmu!"

Alfred mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Matanya berair, pipinya basah karena air mata dan bibirnya terkatup rapat walaupun gemetar.

"Tidak ada gunanya kamu minta maaf, bodoh!" Kata Arthur sambil menjitak keras dahi Alfred, "Karena…kamu tidak salah apa-apa."

"Sakit!" Teriak Alfred sambil memegang dahinya.

"Sudah! Berhenti nangis! Dan cuci mukamu sana! Wajahmu kacau, tahu!"

Air mata Alfred berhenti. Dia pun sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya kemudian Alfred tersenyum.

"Haah? Tadi kamu menangis dan sekarang kamu malah tersenyum…." Kata Arthur sambil melihat Alfred dengan heran.

"Kukira….waktu kamu bangun kamu akan marah-marah seperti biasanya…" Kata Alfred sambil menghapus air matanya.

"A-Aku memang lagi marah dan kesal, tahu! Pergi sana!"

"Iya. Iya."

Alfred berjalan keluar kamar sementara Arthur tetap diam berdiri dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

_Tadi dia itu__ ngapain, sih! Benar juga ya…ini pertama kalinya ada yang menangisi untuk diriku…. Sewaktu aku masih manusia pun….belum pernah ada yang menangis untukku …_

"Temanmu baik, ya."

"Te-Teman! Di-Di-Dia sendiri kok yang memutuskan jadi te-temanku! La-Lagi pula seharusnya dia nggak usah pakai nangis segala." Kata Arthur gugup.

"Dia sangat khawatir sejak kamu pingsan. Untungnya kamu tidak apa-apa."

"Huuh. Padahal dia nggak usah sepanik itu…dasar…hah?"

Arthur tersadar akan sesuatu dan menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangnya ada seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dengan pita yang terikat di rambutnya. Gadis itu terlihat kaget karena Arthur menoleh tiba-tiba.

"A-Anuu…Halo….saya dari tadi menjagamu di sini. Melihatmu bangun tiba-tiba saya ikut kaget. Tapi, saya juga tidak mau mengganggu pembicaraan kalian berdua."

_Eh. _

_Eh?_

_Eh!_

_EEEEEEHH__! _

_Kok dia ada di sini!_

'A-Anu. Kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah…."

Lili terlihat semakin bingung melihat Arthur yang kaget setengah mati melihat dirinya. Tidak lama kemudian, Alfred kembali memasuki kamar namun Arthur malah menariknya keluar.

"Sebenarnya ini di mana? Jawab!" Tanya Arthur dengan nada kesal tapi suaranya dipelankan.

"Eeeeh! Ini di toko bunga itu…soalnya kamu pingsan dan gadis pemilik toko juga memperbolehkan kamu tidur di sini…"

'Kenapa kamu bawa aku ke sini, bodoh!"

"Soalnya kemana lagi?"

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

"Mmmm….kamu tidur seharian…sekarang pun sudah malam…"

"Seharian!"

"Anu…Ada apa?" Tanya Lili yang baru keluar kamar.

"Ahahahaha. Nggak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya setelah tidur seharian, tenaganya sudah kembali. Makanya dia jadi bersemangat." kata Alfred sambil tertawa.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, bodoh! Kita pulang!" kata Arthur kesal.

"Eh! Kok buru-buru?" Tanya Alfred.

Arthur hanya terdiam. Dia menarik Alfred keluar rumah. Melihat wajah Arthur yang memerah Alfred akhirnya mengerti dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ah. Sepertinya kami harus pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, ya." Kata Alfred yang masih ditarik Arthur.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Alfred dan…Arthur." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh Lili, Arthur kaget dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Dia pun menarik Alfred semakin keras dan berlari menjauh secepat mungkin.

"Kami pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu, Lili!" Teriak Alfred karena mereka berdua sudah semakin menjauh dari toko bunga itu.

Mereka berdua berhenti setelah berlari agak jauh. Arthur terlihat sangat kelelahan dan sebaliknya Alfred baik-baik saja.

"Arthur….lebih baik kamu nggak memaksakan diri. Nanti kamu pingsan lagi.."

"Darimana dia tahu namaku?" Tanya Arthur dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Eh? Aku yang kasih tahu." Jawab Alfred polos.

"Kenapa kamu kasih tahu, bodoh!" Kata Arthur kesal sambil mencengkram kerah baju Alfred.

"Eeeh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya…pokoknya begitu!"

Arthur melepaskan kerah baju Alfred dan membalikkan tubuhnya saking malunya. Alfred melihat Arthur dengan heran, lalu dia malah tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu, bodoh!" Kata Arthur kesal.

"Kamu itu nggak pernah mau jujur,deh."

"A-Apa! I-I-Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Iya. Aku akan menunggu sampai kamu mau cerita, kok."

"Si-siapa yang mau cerita! cerita dariku tidak ada yang menyenangkan…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan kutunggu kok." Kata Alfred sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Arthur memerah lagi. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Alfred. Pria bermata hijau itu merasa kesal namun juga senang.

"Yah. Sudah saatnya aku pulang. Kamu juga masuklah ke rumah dan beristirahatlah."

"Eh?"

Arthur baru sadar kalau dia ternyata sudah ada di depan pagar rumahnya. Ternyata mereka berdua lari sampai ke rumah Arthur.

"Sudah ya. Sampai jumpa." Kata Alfred tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ah! Tunggu kamu kan-"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah hapal jalannya kok. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Si-Siapa yang khawatir, bodoh! Dan..itu…Ma-Ma-Makasih…ya…" Kata Arthur pelan.

"Hm?"

"Argh! Sudahlah lupakan saja!" Kata Arthur kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Padahal lebih bagus kalau kamu katakan lebih keras…."

"Jadi kamu dengar, ya! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Alfred pergi meninggalkan Arthur yang berteriak kesal sambil tertawa. Pria bermata hijau itu tetap merasa kesal walaupun Alfred sudah pergi. Kemudian dia pun memasuki rumahnya.

"Huuuh….nggak bisa tidur…" Keluh Arthur sambil bangkit dari kasurnya, "mungkin karena aku sudah tidur seharian kemarin…"

Arthur turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Pria bermata hijau itu, menuju ruang tengah.

"Yah karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di siang hari, lebih baik begini saja."

Dia menyiapkan peralatan teh dan kue, kemudian dia duduk di meja makan dan melakukan acara minum teh sendirian.

_Dulu…aku sering melakukan in__i sendirian…minum teh…..semuanya sendirian…. Sekarang pun…tetap sendirian…_

"Jadi manusia maupun vampir tidak ada bedanya bagiku…kecuali….aku butuh darah…dan itu tidak menyenangkan!"

Arthur meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Tapi pria beralis tebal itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa membukanya.

"Hei….kamu ada di situ, kan. Alfred?"

"Heeeh. Kamu tahu ada di sini? Hebat!" terdengar suara Alfred dari luar.

"Itu karena bau darahmu tercium, bodoh! Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Ah! Pasti Karena aku baru tertusuk duri…" kata Alfred sambil melihat jarinya yang terluka, "Aku cuma duduk sambil melihat taman bungamu, kok. Waktu itu kan aku belum sempat menikmatinya."

"Huh! Bodoh banget, sih.."

"Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya Alfred.

"Aku cuma melakukan afternoon tea. Dan itu bukan urusanmu!"

"….Sendirian…?"

"Memangnya dengan siapa lagi, bodoh!"

"Lili…dia juga tinggal sendirian…katanya kakak satu-satunya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu…"

Arthur terdiam. Mendengar kata-kata Alfred barusan membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Begitu ya….kamu sudah tahu…"

Alfred tidak menyahut, dia hanya terdiam.

"Apa kamu ingin tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya? Ini sama sekali bukan cerita yang menyenangkan. Apa kamu tetap ingin mendengarnya?"

Arthur menunggu jawaban Alfred, namun Alfred tidak menjawab apa-apa. Walaupun begitu pria bermata hijau itu tetap bercerita.

"Aku…akulah yang membunuh kakaknya 10 tahun yang lalu…" Kata Arthur dengan nada lirih.

Arthur pun duduk bersandar di pintu, tubuhnya masih gemetar. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia mau menceritakan hal yang disembunyikannya dari dulu. Dengan perasaan aneh yang masih dia rasakan, Arthur melanjutkan bercerita.

"Aku menjadi vampir sekitar 12 tahun lalu, tapi aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Aku takut. Takut pada diriku sendiri maupun orang lain. Tapi waktu itu…10 tahun yang lalu…aku bertemu dengan seseorang…dan semua…terjadi begitu saja…aku melihat orang itu mati dan aku lari."

Suasana masih hening. Tapi Arthur tidak peduli walaupun tidak ada satupun yang mendengarkannya, semua yang tertahan dan yang membuat rasa sakit ini, ingin dia keluarkan saat itu juga.

"Orang itu adalah orang pertama yang aku gigit. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karenanya. Lalu, aku mencari tahu tentang orang itu dan akhirnya aku menemukan dimana orang itu dikuburkan. Setiap hari, aku selalu datang melihat kuburan itu dari balik pepohonan, dan aku selalu melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang meletakkan sekuntum bunga di kuburan itu…setiap hari…. Kemudian akhirnya aku tahu kalau gadis itu adalah adik orang itu. Tanpa sadar aku selalu mengikuti gadis itu. Dan…aku tahu kalau dia tinggal di sebuah toko bunga.…tapi dia jadi tinggal sendirian gara-gara aku. Walaupun hidup susah…dia selalu tersenyum…":

Arthur menghela nafas sejenak setelah bercerita panjang. Suasana pun masih hening. Tapi dari luar terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang ditiup angin.

"Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku waktu itu, setiap hari aku selalu memberikan bunga ke tempatnya. Mungkin yang aku lakukan ini tidak cukup membantunya, aku berpikir kalau aku bisa dimaafkan…tapi…percuma saja…Ah iya, waktu aku bertemu denganmu itulah pertama kalinya aku ingin memberikan bunga ke gadis itu. Tapi bunga itu malah ada padamu…pasti bunga itu sekarang sudah kering-"

"Tidak, kok. Bunga itu sekarang sedang mekar."

Akhirnya suara Alfred terdengar. Arthur sedikit terkejut karena pemuda bermata biru itu masih ada di depan pintu.

"Tapi waktu itu…kamu tidak membawa bunganya lagi..?" Tanya Arthur.

"Wah! Berarti kamu selalu melihatku menunggumu ya?" Alfred bertanya balik dengan nada senang.

Arthur malah malu sendiri dengan kata-katanya yang baru dia ucapkan. Dia pun hanya terdiam malu.

"Waktu itu…bunga mawarnya sedikit kering. Aku menjadi panik. Semenjak itu aku mempelajari bagaimana merawat bunga dengan baik, hingga akhirnya bunga itu mekar kembali. Melihat bunga itu mekar lagi membuatku yakin kalau aku akan bertemu dengan pria bermata hijau pemilik bunga mawar itu sekali lagi. Dan akhirnya…aku memang bertemu denganmu, Arthur."

"Huh. Padahal aku ini tidak pantas ditunggu…"

"Banyak yang menunggumu, lho! Aku…dan Lili juga pasti menunggu orang yang memberikannya bunga datang."

"Ka-Kamu itu bodoh, ya!" Kata Arthur dengan nada kesal, "mana mungkin aku bertemu dengannya! Aku ini sudah membunuh kakaknya! Dia pasti akan meyalahkanku dan—"

"Kamu belum tahu. Apa dia akan membencimu waktu kamu bilang kamulah yang membunuh kakaknya, apa dia akan memakimu ataupun yang lainnya. Kamu tidak akan tahu. Karena kamu belum mencoba."

Mata Arthur melebar. Alfred mengatakan sesuatu yang pernah dia dengar dari seseorang sebelumnya.

"Jujur itu tidak pernah membuat kita salah. Justru jujur membuat kita lega. Apapun yang akan kita terima nantinya, setidaknya tidak ada beban lagi."

"….Apa…masih bisa…?"

"Menurutku tidak ada kata terlambat kok."

Arthur terdiam. Dia menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia berdiri dan membuka pintu. Dia pun keluar. Alfred terlihat kaget karena saat itu masih siang hari, tapi keadaannya sedang mendung dan pemuda bermata biru itupun menghela nafas lega.

"Ah iya. Sudah mulai mendung. Jangan-jangan kamu tahu kalau di luar mendung jadinya kamu keluar?"

_Anak ini…mengatakan hal yang sama dengan dia….semua kata-katanya tadi…b__agaimana bisa?_

"Kamu…padahal kamu hanya seorang bocah polos dan cengeng. Tapi kenapa kamu bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi?"

Alfred menatap bingung Arthur yang melihatnya dengan tatapan serius. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku cuma mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku, kok!"

Arthur terkejut mendengar tanggapan dari Alfred. Tapi kemudian dia berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya.

"Kalau nanti dia membenci dan memakiku…jangan ketawain aku, ya." Kata Arthur tanpa menoleh ke Alfred.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menghiburmu, kok!" Kata Alfred dengan nada ceria sambil berlari mendekati Arthur.

"Siapa yang minta dihibur, bodoh!" Kata Arthur kesal.

_Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan apa yang kupendam selama ini ke anak itu…apa karena dihalangi pintu dan tembok…apa anak itu sengaja? Apalagi kemarin dia __bilang akan menungguku cerita….haaah…aku semakin tidak mengerti anak itu… _

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan toko bunga milik Lili yang mereka kunjungi kemarin.

"Nah. Kita sudah sampai!" Kata Alfred dengan ceria.

"Kenapa kamu ikut ke sini, bodoh!"

"Lho? Aku kan yang jadi penyemangatmu di sini."

"Hhhh…sudahlah…terserah!"

Arthur berjalan menuju pintu depan toko itu, namun tiba-tiba Alfred menarik tangannya membuat Arthur hampir jatuh.

"Kamu ngapain sih!" Kata Arthur kesal.

"Ini!" Alfred menyodorkan pot bunga mawar merah ke Arthur, "seharusnya kamu kasih ini ke Lili 10 tahun yang lalu, kan? Ini saatnya kamu memberinya bunga ini."

Arthur melihat pot bunga itu dengan tatapan dia tidak suka dengan mawar merah. Tapi Arthur menutup matanya sejenak dan menerima pot bunga itu.

"Menyalahkan bunga pun tidak ada gunanya, kan? Mudah-mudahan bunga ini tidak membawa sial."

"Bunga ini malah membawa keberuntungan untukku, lho!"

Arthur hanya cemberut kesal dan berbalik menuju pintu depan toko bunga itu. Sementara itu, Alfred pergi menjauh, namun diam-diam pemuda bermata biru itu bersembunyi di semak-semak tidak jauh dari toko bunga itu. Setelah sampai di depan pintu Arthur hanya berdiri dengan gugup. Akhirnya Arthur memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu. Baru dua ketukan pintu sudah terbuka.

"Iya. Siapa?"

Kepala Lili melongo keluar melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

_Dia ada! Dia ada! Dan Dia buka pintunya! _

"E-E-eeh…I-Itu Ka-kamu masih ingat aku, kan?"

Saking gugupnya Arthur malah bertanya balik. Seharusnya dia menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Tapi sudah terlanjur terucap, pria bermata hijau itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Ah, Arthur. Kamu datang ke sini lagi. Senangnya." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum, "kamu sudah sehat?"

"I-Iya." Jawab Arthur yang masih gugup sambil mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Silahkan masuk."

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, pria bermata hijau itu pun berjalan masuk. Walaupun sebenarnya Arthur enggan untuk masuk karena dia ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Tapi akhirnya dia masuk juga. Sementara itu, di balik semak-semak Alfred melihat Arthur dari kejauhan.

"Yes! Akhirnya dia masuk juga! Mudah-mudahan berjalan baik."

Tiba-tiba hujan gerimis turun. Untungnya, jaket yang dipakai Alfred ada tudungnya, sehingga dia memakainya agar tidak terlalu basah. Tiba-tiba di depannya muncul seorang pria berambut pirang sebahu dengan gaya yang flamboyan. Dia memegang payung dan sedang menatap toko bunga milik Lili.

"Berjalan baik, ya? Menurutku akan ada air mata yang keluar dari bola mata seseorang…sama seperti langit yang sedang menangis sekarang." Kata orang itu.

"Paman siapa?" Tanya Alfred bingung. Apalagi dia tambah bingung karena orang itu mendengar apa yang tadi dia katakan.

"Aku? Aku adalah orang yang akan membawa alis tebal sialan itu ke neraka!"

Arthur masih kelihatan gugup. Sekarang dia duduk dengan disuguhi teh dan kue-kue. Semua hal itu membuat Arthur tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

_Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini! Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin bicara langsung!_

"Anu…kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lili bingung.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, kok."

_Kenapa aku segugup ini? Ini bukan karena aku takut…__entah sejak kapan…aku merasakan sesuatu dari gadis ini…karena setiap hari aku melihat dia tersenyum…walaupun dia sendirian…tapi aku menahan perasaan itu….karena aku tidak mungkin bisa dekat dengannya…._

"Oh iya. Alfred di mana?"

Pertanyaan Lili membuat Arthur tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Di-Dia tidak ikut…lagipula dia tidak mungkin mengikutiku terus."

"Soalnya kalian berteman baik, bukan?" Kata Lili sambil tersenyum, "Anu…maaf, bunga mawar yang kamu bawa indah sekali."

"I-I-Ini…mawar ini…ini untukmu!" Kata Arthur sambil menyodorkan pot bunga itu dengan wajah menunduk.

"Untuk saya?"

"I-I-Itu…balasan sudah menolongku kemarin…iya…tanda terima kasih dariku!"

_Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa aku bilang begitu! Seharusnya aku kan jujur! Bodoh!_

Lili menatap bingung pot bunga yang diberikan Arthur. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan menerima bunga itu.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Arthur merasa lega karena Lili senang menerima pemberiannya. Tapi Arthur jadi tambah gugup dan tidak tahu harus ngomong apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal bunga mawar, setiap hari, di depan pintu rumah selalu ada bunga mawar merah yang diberikan untukku. Aku sangat senang menerimanya dan aku selalu ingin berterima kasih pada orang itu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Melihat bunga mawar merah itu, Lili pun tersenyum.

"Dulu kakak saya bilang," Lili melanjutkan, "Mawar merah itu melambangkan cinta untuk yang terkasih. Karena itu saya suka bunga ini. Kakak suka mengajari saya tentang bunga….tapi sekarang tidak lagi… "

"…kamu tahu…penyebab kematian kakakmu…?"

Mata Lili melabar karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan Arthur.

"….Saya masih kecil waktu itu…jadi saya tidak begitu mengerti…tapi katanya kematiannya tidak wajar."

"Kalau kakakmu itu dibunuh….apa kamu akan membenci pembunuhnya?"

Jantung Arthur berdetak keras dan kencang. Tubuhnya pun juga gemetar Lili tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Arthur. Dia hanya terdiam bingung.

"…Saya…tidak tahu. Kalau memang benar begitu….saya hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa dia membunuh kakak."

"Kalau alasannya untuk kepentingan pribadi? Dia membunuhnya tanpa mempunyai alasan sedikit pun. Apa kamu masih menerima hal seperti itu?"

Arthur menatap Lili dengan tatapan serius dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar dan jantung yang berdegup keras. Gadis berambut pirang itu melihat Arthur dengan bingung. Lili membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba ada suara petir yang sangat keras membuat Lili kaget dan menjatuhkan pot bunga yang dipegangnya.

"Aah…Ma-Maaf.."

Dengan panik Lili membereskan pecahan-pechan keramik pot yang berserakan di lantai.

""Hati-hati! Nanti kamu terluka!"

Baru saja diperingati Arthur, jari Lili sudah tergores pecahan keramik. Lukanya cukup dalam sampai-sampai mengeluarkan darah. Hal itu membuat Arthur berhenti bergerak.

_Gawat! darah…gawat! Aku…aku tidak bisa menahannya!_

Arthur mundur perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya mulai pusing, pandangannya pun jadi tidak fokus. Suara Lili yang bertanya heran tidak di dengarnya. Arthur terlalu sibuk menahan rasa ingin menghisap darah.

_Aku…harus segera…pergi! _

Tapi rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Arthur pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya LIli panik sambil berlari mendekati Arthur.

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Arthur sambil menepis tangan Lili.

Lili tersentak mundur. Arthur berusaha menutup wajahnya. Tapi Lili sudah melihat sosok Arthur dengan gigi taring panjang yang ada di mulutnya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, Arthur merasa malu dan kesal, dia ingin lari tapi tenaganya tidak ada. Dia pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri.

"Kamu…benar-benar…vampir?"

Pria bermata hijau itu terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Lili. Gadis itu pun masih menatapnya dengan heran dan tidak percaya.

"Kamu sudah tahu kalau aku adalah vampir...?" kata Arthur tersenyum pahit, "ya, akulah yang membunuh kakakmu. Malang sekali, bukan…kakakmu dibunuh oleh seorang pria...bukan, vampir pengecut yang tidak tahu diri."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Arthur berdiri dari berlari keluar. Hujan turun semakin deras, namun Arthur terus berlari menerjang hujan. Rasa malu, sedih, bersalah dan marah bercampur di hati pria berambut pirang itu sekarang. Air hujan yang menerpanya tidak bisa menghilangkan semua perasaan itu.

"Arthur! Tunggu!" Teriak Lili yang sedang berlari mengejar Arthur.

Melihat Lili mengejarnya dengan susah payah di hujan deras yang sedang turun, Arthur berhenti. Tapi semua perasaan yang bertumpuk masih tidak hilang.

"Kenapa kamu mengejarku? Apa kamu mau mengucapkan semua makian dan rasa kekesalan atas kematian kakakmu…?" Tanya Arthur setelah Lili berdiri di dekatnya.

Lili tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya yang basah karena hujan membuatnya susah bernafas.

"…Saya….tidak akan memaki atapun menumpahkan rasa kesal….karena kakak tidak akan kembali….dan kamu akan merasa sedih, bukan?"

"Ke-Kenapa kamu malah peduli padaku! Padahal kamu tinggal bilang 'aku benci kamu' atau 'semua ini salahmu' agar aku tenang!"

"Benarkah kamu akan tenang? Bukannya kamu akan tambah tersiksa karena rasa bersalah? Kalau seperti itu….saya tidak mau mengatakannya…lagipula, saya memang tidak mau mengatakannya."

Arthur hanya terdiam, dia menatap Lili dengan bingung dan heran. Hujan masih turun dengan deras dan juga mulai terdengar suara gemuruh petir.

"Waktu kamu lari tadi…" Lili melanjutkan, "aku merasa akan kehilangan seseorang lagi….sama seperti waktu kakak pergi…karena itu aku mengejarmu…"

"Ta-Tapi…kamu tidak mengenalku…"

"Ah iya. Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai berkenalan di sini, di tempat ini. Kita mulai dari awal. Agar kita saling mengenal dan tahu satu sama lain. Berkenalan lebih menyenangkan daripada ditinggalkan, bukan?"

Lili menjulurkan tangannya ke Arthur sambil tersenyum.

"Halo. Nama saya Lili Zwingli. Senang bertemu denganmu. Siapa namamu?"

Arthur benar-benar tidak menyangka situasinya akan berjalan seperti ini. Padahal dia membayangkan akan dihina atau dicaci maki dan dibenci oleh gadis berambut pirang itu. Tapi nyatanya sekarang gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Pria bermata hijau itu tidak langsung menyambut tangan Lili. Dia masih diliputi rasa takut, Tapi melihat tubuh Lili gemetar kedinginan karena hujan, akhirnya Arthur mengulurkan tangannya juga.

"Na-Namaku…. "

"Namaku Francis Bonnefoy. Salam kenal, alis tebal sialan!"

Betapa terkejutnya Arthur melihat tangannya dijabat oleh seseorang berambut pirang sebahu dengan jenggot tipis di dagunya. Dia menjabat tangan Arthur sambil tersenyum tidak menyenangkan.

"Ka-kamu..! Kenapa ada di sini!" Tanya Arthur kaget sambil menampik tangan Francis .

" Huh. Benar-benar tidak sopan. Lagi pula kamu membiarkan seorang gadis kehujanan seperti ini….benar-benar tidak jantan." Kata Francis sambil memayungi Lili dengan payungnya.

"Francis…"

"Ka-Kamu kenal dia! " Tanya Arthur kaget melihat Lili mengenal Francis.

"Arthur! Ada apa? Kok kamu berlari keluar hujan-hujan begini?" Teriak Alfred yang sedang berlari mendekati mereka bertiga.

Begitu mendekati mereka terasa suasana tidak enak yang keluar antara Francis dan Arthur. Alfred dan juga Lili hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung juga khawatir. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu.

END CH 03

TO BE CONTINUED

Story by Dyla lirk 19-11-2010

* * *

Author Note:

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan saran dan kritik, semua hal itu jadi pembangkit semangat untuk saya. :D

Membuat cerita sewaktu pikiran kacau memang tidak baik….buktinya waktu membuat cerita ini ceritanya jadi ngelantur…untungnya ada editorku coretyangtercintacoret menuntunku kembali ke cerita yang benar. Tapi malah jadi panjang chapter ini…*tertawa pahit*

Editorku coretyangtercintacoret bertanya, "kenapa Alfred OOC begini? Sampai nangis segala." Dari awal Alfred memang sudah OOC kok, karena aslinya dia nggak mungkin muji-muji Arthur XD (sifatnya malah jadi mirip Feliciano) yah walaupun sebenarnya Alfred nangis itu tidak terduga (lho kok?)

Gadis yang ada di mimpi Arthur memang Seychelles, dan banyak yang bisa nebak (ya iyalah saya nulis jelas begitu) Tapi hubungan Arthur dengan Seychelles masih belum terungkap di sini…tapi dengan kemunculan Francis menandakan cerita ini akan segera berakhir. Karena Francis perannya dikit /dilempar sandal sama Francis.

O iya, Boleh Tanya. Nama Fandom (nama manusia) Seychelles yang paling umum apa ya?

Dan sepertinya, chapter 4 akan update 2 minggu lagi karena saya mau ujian orz.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:The Characters (Arthur Kirkland/England/Britain, Alfred F. Jones/America/United States, Lili Zwingli/Liectenstein, Francis Bonnefoy/France, Liane S. Laurant/Seychelles) are original Character From Hetalia: Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekaz.

Rating: T

Warning: AU, Pakai Human names, blood dll

Summary: Cerita tentang Arthur yang menjadi Vampir…UPDATE chapter 04. (aku ngga bisa bikin summary T_T baca aja deh /plak)

**Chapter 04**

Hari itu, di siang hari yang cerah setelah turun hujan, Lili keluar dari dapur rumahnya sambil membawa nampan besar berisi makanan dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Di meja itu pun sudah tersedia berbagai makanan yang siap disantap.

"Nah, semuanya selamat makan." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum.

"Wah! Kelihatannya enak!" Kata Alfred dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat makanan di atas meja makan.

"Tentu saja! Karena ini adalah hasil masakan yang penuh cinta dariku!"

Seorang pria rambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda keluar dengan gaya dari dapur sambil membawa nampan makanan lainnya.

"Tanpa bantuan Francis, saya tidak mungkin bisa memasak makanan seenak ini."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Lili" Francis meletakkan nampan ke atas meja setelah itu dia memegang kedua tangan Lili, "tanpamu aku tidak bisa membuat semua ini. Berada di samping gadis cantik di dapur membuat cita rasa masakan ikut meningkat!"

Lili hanya tersenyum bingung menghadapi sikap Francis sedangkan Alfred sudah memulai duluan memakan makanan yang ada di meja dengan lahap. Francis masih terus merayu Lili sampai ada sendok sayur yang meluncur tepat ke kepalanya.

"Sakit!" Francis memegang kepalanya sambil menoleh kesal ke meja makan, "siapa yang….ah, Pasti ini ulahmu, alis tebal sialan!"

Pria berambut pirang dengan alis yang tebal duduk di depan meja makan sambil cemberut kesal. Dia menatap Francis dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Sendok itu terbang sendiri." Kata Arthur sambil memalingkan muka.

"Mana ada sendok sayur terbang sendiri!" Kata Francis kesal.

"Wah, Arthur. Kamu lagi-lagi cemburu, ya?" Tanya Alfred polos sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Si-Siapa yang cemburu, bodoh! Kamu makan saja sana, Alfred!"

Alfred malah tertawa mendengar Arthur berteriak kesal, hal itu membuat Arthur tambah emosi.

Kemudian Francis dan Lili menuju ke meja makan dan ikut duduk, sebaliknya pria bermata hijau itu malah berdiri.

"Eh? Arthur? Ada apa?" Tanya Lili sambil menoleh bingung.

"Sudah cukup. Hentikan semua kekonyolan ini. Katakan, jenggot sialan! Apa maumu?" Tanya Arthur serius.

"Apa yang aku inginkan? Untuk sekarang aku ingin makan siang." Jawab Francis santai.

"Bu-Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Kamu bisa serius dikit nggak sih! Hei! Dengarkan aku!"

Francis terus mengacuhkan Arthur yang bersungut-sungut kesal padanya dan menikmati makan siang dengan santai. Lili yang melihat mereka berdua mulai khawatir dan ingin segera menghentikan.

"A-Anu… "

"Haaah. Mereka mulai lagi….sudahlah, Lili. Mereka tidak bisa dihentikan. Makan saja yuk! Nanti keburu dingin." Kata Alfred sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi….kalau tidak dihentikan…"

"Tadi waktu di luar mereka juga begini…."

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, ketika mereka berempat masih ada di tengah hujan yang turun. Arthur masih terkejut melihat Francis ada di depannya sekarang dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi karena pria berambut pirang sebahu itu kenal dengan Lili.

"Kenapa Lili bisa kenal aku, katamu? Kami tahu satu sama lain itu wajar kan. Karena kami ini sama-sama manusia." kata Francis sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Wah, Arthur. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau kamu itu vampir." Kata Alfred.

Tapi Arthur tidak menanggapi kata-kata Alfred, dia masih menatap Francis dengan kesal.

"Kamu…jadi kamu yang memberitahu soal aku, ya kan?"

Francis tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat Arthur seakan itulah jawabannya. Melihat itu Arthur tersentak kaget, tangannya mengepal keras tubuhnya pun gemetar saking kesalnya. Kemudian dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Arthur! Mau kemana?" Tanya Alfred bingung.

"Pulang. Tidak ada gunanya aku di sini."

"Tapi…."

"Arthur…saya masih ingin bicara padamu…" Kata Lili dengan nada memohon.

Pria beralis tebal itu berhenti tapi dia tidak menoleh ke belakang, dia hanya terdiam.

"Huh. Biarkan saja alis tebal itu pergi. Sepertinya dia ingin membiarkan kita berduaan di rumahmu, Lili." Kata Francis sambil medekapkan Lili ke pelukannya.

Lili sangat terkejut dan heran dengan yang dilakukan Francis tiba-tiba, wajahnya pun ikut memerah. Arthur pun menoleh ke belakang sambil berteriak kesal.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, dasar mesum! Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh! Kalau mau bicara di rumahku saja! "

"Tapi aku mau di rumah Lili. Lebih dekat."

Dengan sengaja, pria berambut pirang sebahu itu lebih mendekatkan gadis itu ke pelukannya.

"U-Ugh! Ba-Baiklah! Dan lepaskan tanganmu itu!"

Francis pun melepaskan tangannya dari Lili. Lalu Arthur berjalan dengan kesal menuju ke rumah Lili. Alfred yang dari tadi melihat Arthur dengan bingung berusaha menahan tawa melihat Arthur yang tidak jadi pulang.

"Ternyata paman hebat juga!" Kata Alfred sambil tertawa.

"Ini hal mudah bagiku. Dan jangan panggil aku paman! Panggil aku kakak!"

Francis menunjuk Alfred sambil tersenyum gaya, namun pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak ambil peduli dan mengajak Lili untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Francis pun marah karena diacuhkan tapi mereka berdua sudah berlari menjauh. Francis pun hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti mereka ke rumah Lili.

Dan sekarang mereka semua sedang berada di meja makan untuk menikmati makan siang. Arthur masih saja marah-marah ke Francis yang tidak memperdulikannya sedikit pun. Alfred pun terus memakan semua makanan yang ada dengan lahapnya sementara Lili hanya kebingungan melihat situasi yang dia hadapi sekarang.

"Oh iya, Lili. Aku lupa bilang. Terima kasih telah meminjamkan baju untuk kami semua. Kalau tidak kami semua masih kebasahan." Kata Francis setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Untungnya baju-baju kakak masih saya simpan. Syukurlah kalau muat." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum.

"Agak sempit sih. Tapi tidak masalah." Alfred melihat kemeja yang dikenakannya, "oh iya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Arthur tanpa baju warna hitam."

"Me-Memangnya kenapa, bodoh! Dan jangan ketawa!" kesal Arthur.

"Jadi kamu selalu pakai baju warna hitam? Benar-benar tidak modis." Kata Francis dengan nada meremehkan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini!" Teriak Arthur kesal.

"Kenapa? Kalau mau ke toilet, cepat sana." Kata Francis sambil menyeruput teh.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Kamu mau kuhajar, ya!"

"Paman! Aku mau Tanya! Apa hubunganmu dengan Arthur? Padahal Arthur tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain, tapi kenapa kamu bisa tahu?" Tanya Alfred tiba-tiba.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, anak muda. Tapi panggil aku kakak dulu!"

"Tidak mau." Alfred menolak dengan ekspresi datar.

"Cih. Tidak seru, ah." Cibir Francis.

"'Hei! Dasar sialan! Bukannya kamu punya urusan denganku!"

Lagi-lagi Arthur berteriak ke Francis dengan kesal, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya meliriknya sebentar dan kembali meminum tehnya.

"Kamu berisik banget sih, aku jadi tidak mood." Jawab Francis cuek

Arthur langsung shock mendengarnya membuatnya merasa dipermainkan sehingga dia pun hanya terdiam dengan mulut ternganga saking kesalnya.

"Walaupun begitu aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, anak muda. Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan alis tebal yang kamu panggil Arthur ini."

"Tunggu…'yang kamu panggil Arthur'….kamu baru tahu namanya sekarang?" Tanya Alfred sedikit terkejut.

"Wah. Ternyata kamu lebih pintar dari yang kukira, anak muda. Benar. Aku hanya tahu kalau dia itu vampir. Tanpa tahu nama dan di mana tempat tinggalnya. Karena itu aku kesulitan mencarinya selama 2 tahun ini."

"Lalu…untuk apa kamu mencari Arthur?"

"Hmm…aku ingin mengantar pria alis tebal ini ke neraka dengan penuh cinta~"

Francis mengedipkan matanya, hal itu membuat Alfred dan Arthur bergidik.

"Ka-Kamu sedang mabuk ya….?" Tanya Alfred sambil menatap aneh France

"Huh, dasar!" Arthur menghela nafas panjang, "kamu mencariku karena ingin membalas pukulanku 2 tahun yang lalu kan? Atau…paling tidak sesuatu yang berhubung dengan 'dia'."

"Hmp. Rasa sakit di pipiku ini masih terasa sampai sekarang. Tapi aku ini pria gentle penentang kekerasan jadi aku tidak akan membalas pukulanmu. Tapi, kalau yang berhubungan dengan 'dia' ada benarnya."

"Huh, nggak ada gunanya! Aku pergi saja!" Kata Arthur sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Dasar…kamu itu mudah ngambek, ya. Apa kamu tidak mau bernostalgia mengingat masa lalu?"

"Tidak tertarik.." Kata Arthur cuek.

Setelah tersengar suara pintu tertutup suasana menjadi hening. France menatap pintu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Haaah. Bagaimana kalau dia kabur lagi…..sulit sekali mencari si alis tebal itu." Keluh Francis.

"Tenang saja. Arthur nggak akan kemana-mana, kok. Kalau dia bilang mau di sini, pasti dia tetap di sini." Kata Alfred sambil nyengir.

"Benar. Lagipula saya masih ingin bicara banyak dengannya. Pastinya dia tidak akan pergi." Kata Lili juga ikut tersenyum.

"Huh. Kalian percaya sekali dengannya, padahal kalian bari saja bertemu. Terutama kamu, Lili. Bukankah dia yang sudah membuat kakakmu mati."

Lili hanya terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk sedih. Mata Alfred melebar karena terkejut mendengar kata-kata Francis. Lalu dia menatap Lili dengan khawatir.

"Jadi Arthur sudah mengatakannya….terus, kenapa Francis bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku bertanya ke Lili. Walaupun aku sudah duga tentang hal itu. Waktu aku mencari informasi tentang alis tebal itu, aku dengar ada seseorang tewas karena kehabisan darah, pasti ada kemungkinan dia pelakunya. Tapi vampir di dunia ini pastinya bukan dia saja. Lagipula kasusnya sudah 10 tahun yang lalu. Begitu aku mencari tahu lebih jauh, ternyata orang itu adalah kakaknya Lili."

"Begitu….lalu, Lili…apa kamu….ah tidak, kenapa kamu mengehentikan Arthur pergi?"

"Saya…" Lili terhenti wajahnya masih tertunduk, tapi kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya walaupun dia masih menatap ke bawah, "ketika Arthur mengatakannya dia begitu sedih dan tersiksa. Sepertinya dia jauh lebih tersiksa dari saya yang kehilangan. Lagipula saya tidak bisa membencinya."

Melihat wajah Lili yang tersenyum, Alfred pun ikut senang dan juga tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Arthur pasti senang mendengarnya."

"Kamu peduli sekali dengannya…." Kata Francis.

"Tentu saja. Dia temanku, karena itu aku peduli!"

"Teman ya….apa alis tebal bodoh itu juga menganggap 'dia' teman ya…."

"Oh iya…'dia' itu…siapa? Kamu dan Arthur menyebut 'dia' beberapa kali…" Tanya Alfred.

"'dia' adalah bidadari paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Tapi sekarang….dia sudah kembali ke surga."

Alfred dan Lili terkejut mendengar perkataan Francis, Alfred membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi Francis menghentikan seakan sudah tahu apa yang ingin dikatan Alfred.

"Benar. 'dia' sudah meninggal, tapi 'dia' tidak mati gara-gara orang itu, kok. Hal itu memang sudah saatnya. Karena penyakitnya memang sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan. Sebelum meninggal, dia' bercerita ketika bertemu dengan si alis tebal."

Setelah Arthur keluar, dia terus bersungut-sungut kesal gara-gara Francis. Dia melihat pintu teras terbuka, dari tempat Arthur berdiri bisa terlihat bunga-bunga yang habis dimasukkan ke dalam karena hujan. Pria berambut pirang itu duduk di tempat ia berdiri dan dia melihat bunga-bunga itu dalam diam.

"Pasti si mesum sialan itu sedang bercerita tentang 'dia' ke mereka berdua. Semoga saja dia tidak cerita yang aneh-aneh! Tapi nggak mungkin juga aku masuk lagi…."

'_dia; ya….benar juga…sudah 2 tahun sejak saat itu..._

"Hei! Alis tebal! Kamu telat!" Teriak gadis berkulit gelap yang sedang duduk di teras rumah.

"Me-Memangnya kenapa! Aku nggak nyuruh kamu nunggu kok! Kamu yang nunggu aku atas kemauanmu sendiri, kan!" Balas Arthur kesal.

"Hmmm….kamu berani melawan, ya?"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya sambil tersenyum dan itu adalah dua lembar foto yang dia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Melihat itu Arthur langsung merengut kesal.

"Nah, mana pesenanku?" Kata gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Nih! Permintaanmu aneh banget sih!"

Arthur memberikan sebuah kamera Polaroid dengan beberapa lembar foto ke gadis itu. Gadis itu pun terlihat senang dan melihatnya.

"Ternyata kamu bisa pakai kamera juga, ya."

"Tentu saja bisa, bodoh!" Ｋata Arthur kesal sambil duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Heee. Jadi ini gadis yang kamu temui tiap malam? Masih kecil…kamu itu lolicon ya? Dan ada anak cowok juga! "

"Si-Siapa yang lolicon, bodoh! Kamu itu nggak ngerti apa-apa jadi jangan bicara sembarangan! Kamu cuma minta fofo siapa saja yang aku lihat kan!"

"Dan kamu melakukan itu semua. Kamu benar-benar penurut."

"Siapapun kalau diancam juga bakal patuh!" Kata Arthur kesal.

_Sejak saat itu, gadis itu selalu datang menemuikiu. Dia tidak takut padaku sama sekali dan selalu membicarakan hal tidak penting. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, dia selaulu ingin tahu urusan orang!_

"Aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu, kan? Jadi berikan foto-foto itu dan segera pergi dari sini!"

"Cih, kenapa sih?" Kata gadis itu sambil menatap Arthur kesal, "kamu harusnya berterima kasih padaku karena mau menemanimu di sini!"

"Memangnya aku pernah minta hal seperti, bodoh!" Teriak Arthur kesal.

_Kejadian seperti selalu terjadi setiap hari. Gadis itu tidak pernah bosan datang dan bertanya tentang diriku walaupun aku tidak pernah menjawabnya. Sebenarnya…..apa yang diinginkan gadis ini?_

"Hei! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Arthur dengn wajah serius, "kamu bukan kesini hanya untuk iseng, kan?"

"Aku ke sini memang untuk iseng kok!" Jawab gadis itu sambil tertawa.

"Jangan bercanda! Apa kamu sadar siapa aku ini! Apa kamu tidak takut!"

"Kamu tidak menakutkan kok." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman gadis itu wajah Arthur bersemu merah. Pria beralis tebal itu langsung memalingkan karena malu.

"Ahahahaha, Kamu juga bisa malu! Lucu sekali!"

"Berisik!" teriak Arthur kesal.

"Kamu mau…minum darahku?"

Tentu saja Arthur sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba gadis itu. Pria beralis tebal itu menatap gadis itu dengan bingung, menganggap dia hanya bercanda. Namun tatapan serius gadis itu menandakan dia sama sekali tidak bercanda.

"Aku…Aku tidak mau…menggigit orang lagi…" jawab Arthur pelan.

"Lagi?" Tanya gadis itu bingung, "yah tapi….asal tidak menggigitku, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hah?"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan gunting dari dalam tasnya dan tiba-tiba dia menggores lengannya sehingga darah keluar cukup banyak.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan, bodoh!" Kata Arthur panik dan heran.

Gadis itu diam saja melihat darah di tangannya terus mengalir. Sedangkan mulai bereaksi dengan bau darah yang tercium. Kepalanya mulai pusing karena berusaha menahan diri.

"Kenapa? Darahnya nanti jadi sia-sia lho." Kata gadis itu tetap santai.

"Kamu….mau apa…sebenarnya?"

"Sudah jelas, kan. Minum darahku."

Tubuh Arthur terus gemetar, dia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak meminum darah itu. Tapi insting vampir-nya menginginkan darah itu. Gadis itu pun tetap tenang mengulurkan tangannya yang berdarah.

Akhirnya, Pria berambut pirang itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi dan menarik tangan gadis itu.. Arthur menjilat darah yang mengalir di tangan gadis berambut warna hitam itu, lalu menghisap darah dari sumber lukanya. Dia terus menghisapnya seperti sedang meminum air karena kehausan. Tidak lama kemudian, seakan sadar akan sesuatu, Arthur berhenti dan melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Arthur mundur perlahan, tubuhnya tetap gemetar ketakutan.

"He? Sudah selesai? Cepat juga…..apa enak?"

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu! Memangnya aku suka melakukan hal ini! Pergi! PERGI!"

Arthur berteriak keras sambil meringkuk ketakutan seakan telah mengalami hal yang menyakitkan. Gadis itu pun hanya melihat Arthur dalam diam dan terlihat sedikit kesal, namun setelah itu dia berdiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan datang lagi besok! Sampai jumpa!"

Gadis itu pun berjalan pergi hingga akhirnya menghilang. Arthur masih tetap meringkuk gemetar di teras rumahnya. Walaupun dia merasa sangat segar tapi baginya hal itu malah membuatnya tersiksa.

_Aku ingin mati! Aku ingin menghilang! Aku ingin…mati!_

Lalu keesokan harinya, seperti biasa gadis berkulit coklat itu sudah duduk di teras rumah Arthur dengan wajah ceria.

"Hei! Selamat malam!" sapa gadis itu dengan nada ceria.

Arthur yang baru saja datang hanya terdiam, dia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tapi di ujung matanya, pria berambut pirang itu, melihat tangan gadis itu telah dibalut dengan perban karena kejadian kemarin. Dia memalingkan mukanya dan terus berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei, tunggu! Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu marah karena kejadian kemarin?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Marah, katamu?"

Arthur berbalik, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan murka.

"Iya! Aku marah padaku sendiri! Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini! Lebih baik aku aku tidak ada! Lebih baik aku mati!"

Pria berambut pirang itu berteriak keras yang mungkin bisa terengar ke seluruh hutan yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Namun sesaat kemudian terdengar suara keras yang lain, gadis itu menampar—lebih tepatnya memukul Arthur dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kamu itu bodoh banget sih! Kamu sadar kamu iti apa! Kamu itu vampir, bukan manusia!" teriak gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Jadi menurutmu, tidak apa aku membunuh orang begitu!"

"Aku tidak bilang kamu harus membunuhnya! Tapi jangan bersikap pengecut dan terus lari dari kenyataan!"

"Kamu tidak mengerti!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Gadis itu berteriak jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat Arthut tersentak kaget dan terdiam. Nafas gadis itu naik-turun dan menatap Arthur dengan tajam.

"Dokter bilang aku idak akan bertahan sampai setahun lagi. Hal itu membuatku takut, sangat takut. Tapi aku tidak mau berdiam diri saja menunggu kematian! Aku ingin kehidupanku berguna…karena itu kupikir…darahku yang sakit ini…bisa berguna untukmu."

Gadis itu menggosok matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Arthur tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa mendengar kenyataan yang baru didengarnya.

"Jujur…aku iri padamu. Karena kamu bisa hidup selamanya. Tapi ternyata…kamu lebih menderita daripada aku….padahal kau bisa hidup bahagia dan tenang…."

"Bisakah….? Bisakah aku hidup tenang dan bahagia walaupun aku ini vampir?"

"Bisa kok." Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Arthur yang dingin, "Kalau belum mencoba, kita tidak akan pernah tahu, kan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, Arthur memalingkan mukanya karena malu. Namun hatinya lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

_Gadis ini mengatakan hal yang belum pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Aku hanya berpikir jadi vampir hanya membuat orang lain menderita, tapi ternyata __ada juga yang membutuhkan diriku, setidaknya hanya baginya saja. Namun hal itu sangat berarti bagiku._

"Ternyata kamu ini dulunya manusia yang jadi vampir ya? Pantas sikapmu tidak seperti vampir tulen…"

"Berisik! Memangnya vampir tulen itu kayak gimana! Jangan sok tahu deh!"

_Sejak hari itu, gadis itu memberikan__ darahnya padaku, walaupun hanya sesekali. Dan seperti bisanya gadis itu tetap datang setiap hari untuk menemuiku untuk mengobrol, mengambil fotoku (dengan paksa) atau dia (memaksa) yang minta dirinya difoto. _

"Kenapa…..kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini? Maksudku…aku atahu kamu mau darahmu berguna. Tapi kamu menemaniku di sini dan berbicara denganku….aku…tidak menegerti."

Gadis itu terdiam bingung. Lalu dia menerawang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Kalau kamu tanya kenapa….aku hanya ingin melakukannya kok. Aku bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau. Tinggal kamu sendiri yang mau menerima atau tidak."

Arthur ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lagi-lagi tatapan lurus gadis itu mencekat suaranya untuk keluar.

"Kamu benar-benar orang baik."

Mata Arthur melebar. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran gadis berambut gelap itu.

"Aku selalu meminta pada keluargaku agar aku dimakamkan di tempat yang indah. Seperti padang rumput yang luas dan ada pohon-pohon rimbun. Karena aku ingin 'tidur' di tempat yang senyaman mungkin. Dan katanya ada tempat seperti itu tidak jauh dari sini."

"Kalau aku tidak datang lagi ke sini berarti kamu harus gantian yang datang ke 'tempat'ku, alis tebal!"

"Apa!" Arthur mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat, menatap gadis itu, "kenapa juga aku harus…"

"Pokoknya harus! Karena kamu punya hutang padaku!" kata gadis itu dengan semangat sambil menunjuk Arthur.

"Hah? Hutang?"

"Tapi mungkin lebih baik kamu 'membayar hutang' ke gadis dan pemuda itu lebih dulu. Kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau kamu menemui mereka. Karena kamu orang baik."

"A-Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…"

"Kamu mengerti. Hanya saja kamu terlalu takut untuk mengerti. Walaupun sifatmu seperti ini….aku senang bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat bersyukur."

"Namaku Liane S. Laurent. Panggil saja sey. Aku akan menunggu kamu datang, alis tebal. Aku akan terus menunggu." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum sembari pergi meninggalkan Arthur sendirian.

"Sey? Perasaan namanya tidak ada 'Sey'-nya…." Arthur melihat kepergian gadis itu dengan heran.

"_-kamu terlalu takut untuk mengerti"_

"Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku…gadis bodoh!"

"Karena penyakitnya," kata Francis sambil menaruh cangkir kosong ke atas meja, "Sey tidak boleh keluar di siang hari. Tapi karena dia ingin keluar, diam-diam dia keluar rumah sakit di malam hari. Dia selalu bercerita apa saja yang di temui, dia kelihatan senang. Dan dia juga bercerita kalau dia menemui seseorang yang tidak bisa keluar siang hari seperti dirinya. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan kalau yang dia temui itu seorang vampir, sampai aku melihat foto-foto yang dia tinggalkan. "

"Foto?" Tanya Lili sembari membereskan piring kotor di atas meja.

"Iya." Jawab Francis sambil mengangguk pelan, "di album foto miliknya ada banyak foto si alis tebal bodoh itu. O iya, foto kalian berdua juga banyak."

"Eh! Foto kami?" Tanya Alfred kaget.

"Walaupun tidak mengenal kalian, tapi dia terlihat senang melihat foto kalian berdua. Berkat foto itu juga aku langsung mengenali Lili waktu datang ke toko bunga ini. "

"Eh? Kalian bukannya sudah lama saling mengenal?" Tanya Alfred lagi.

"Tidak. Kami baru saja berkenalan beberapa hari yang lalu. Waktu itu Francis ingin membeli bunga, dan dia begitu kaget waktu melihat saya. Tiba-tiba saja Francis menghujani saya dengan pertanyaan, jujur waktu itu saya kaget sekali."

"Soalnya susah sekali mencari alis sialan itu! Jadinya waktu melihatmu, aku yakin bisa menemukannya. Dan akhirnya aku benar-benar menemukannya." Kata Francis dengan setengah tertawa.

"Kalian berdua akrab sekali walaupun baru kenal." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum polos.

"Itu wajar saja. Sesama orang tua memang harus akrab." Kata Alfred sambil tertawa.

"Siapa yang orang tua, dasar bocah!" Kata Francis kesal, "lagipula, memangnya kami seakrab itu? Waktu pertama kali bertemu saja, kami langsung bertengkar tanpa sebab dan dia memukulku dengan keras. Benar-benar orang yang kasar."

Setelah Francis mengakhiri kata-katanya, semuanya pun ikut terdiam. Sementara itu, dengan gelisah, Lili terus melirik ke arah pintu. Francis yang terus memerhatikannya hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kalau mau menemui dia, pergi saja. Aku sudah selesai cerita kok. " Kata Francis sambil membuka pintu, "mungkin saja emosi si alis aneh itu sudah mereda."

Francis tersenyum ke arah Lili, gadis itu pun balas tersenyum. Kemudian Lili bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati pintu, namun langkahnya berhenti sewaktu berhadapan dengan Francis.

"Boleh saya bertanya satu hal?"

"Eh? Boleh, silahkan saja." Jawab Francis spontan.

"Kamu…tidak akan melukai atau membuat Arthur celaka, kan?"

Francis terdiam, terlihat dia sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Tapi pria itu menghela nafas pelan dan menjawabnya dengan suara tegas namun pelan.

"Aku melanjutkan apa yang tidak sempat dilakukan Sey. Kalau sampai ada yang terluka, itu bukan hal yang diinginkan olehnya."

"Syukurlah." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum, "Sey sangat beruntung dicintai pria sepertimu."

Francis tidak membalas, dia hanya tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum senang maupun sedih namun lebih merasa lega.

Lili pun berjalan keluar ruangan. Walaupun Lili sudah keluar, Francis tidak menutup pintunya, dia melirik ke Alfred yang tidak seperti biasanya hanya duduk diam.

"Kamu tidak ikut, bocah?" Tanya Francis sedikit heran.

"Lili pasti bisa menemani Arthur sekarang." Jawab Alfred datar.

"Huh. Bocah sepertimu bisa bicara hal bijak juga." Kata Francis sambil tertawa.

"Bisa tidak sih jangan panggil aku bocah! Dasar paman mesum!" Kata Alfred kesal.

"Kata-kata sinismu jadi mirip alis tebal sialan itu." Kata Francis kesal, "tapi…aku masih heran kenapa kamu begitu terobsesi sama vampir itu."

"Terobsesi! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Alfred heran sekaligus kaget.

"Kamu bercerita waktu pertama kali bertemu Arthur ke Lili kan? Dan Lili menceritakannya padaku, juga bagaimana kamu begitu ingin berteman dengannya."

Francis terdiam sejenak. Alfred juga terdiam karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Francis.

"Pastinya kamu punya banyak teman di sekolah kan? Kamu juga masih punya keluarga. Kamu tidak seperti alis tebal itu yang harus menghindari orang-orang atau Lili yang kehilangan keluarganya. Tanpa berteman dengan seorang Vampir kamu bisa hidup tenang tanpa harus mengurusi masalahnya. Kamu tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Kamu bisa mati! Kalau kamu tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh, tidak terlambat untuk pergi dan melupakan semuanya!"

Mendengar kata-kata penuh tekanan dari Francis, Afred tidak bergeming. Namun dia terdiam cukup lama, pemuda itu juga tidak menatap Francis. Kemudian mulutnya tebuka mengeluarkan suara.

"Arthur juga sering bertanya kenapa aku mau melakukan semua ini untuk dia dan kenapa aku ingin berteman dengannya. Mungkin kata-katamu benar juga. Seharusnya sekarang aku bisa menyelesaikan game yang belum kumainkan atau bermain baseball dengan teman-teman sekolahku. Tapi…"

Alfred menoleh, menatap serius wajah Francis.

"Aku ingin Arthur bisa melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Aku bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau. Keinginanku adalah milikku sendiri."

Francis cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Alfred. Matanya melebar, mulutnya bergetar ingin menyebut nama seseorang. Tapi dengan segera dia menutup matanya dengan tangannya agar hatinya tenang. Alfred jadi sedikit bingung aplagi setelah mendengar Francis tertawa pelan tanpa sebab.

"Kamu benar-benar bocah aneh…."

"Haah?"

"….dan sayang sekali kamu itu cowok…"

Alfred tambah terkejut mendengar perkataan Francis apalagi seluruh tubuhnya jadi merinding. Sebaliknya Francis terus terdiam dalam waktu yang lama.

Lili melihat Arthur yang sedang duduk melihat bunga-bunga. Lili berjalan mendekat namun sebelum tangannya meraih bahu Arthur, pria itu sudah menoleh duluan. Melihat Lili ada di belakangnya, Arthur menjadi kaget dan berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Anu...maaf telah membuatmu kaget." Kata Lili dengan nada canggung.

"Ju-Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena menoleh tiba-tiba." Kata Arthur gugup.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Mataharinya cukup terik."

"Selama tidak kena cahayanya tidak apa-apa kok. Oiya…kalau kamu di sini, berarti dia sudah selesai cerita? Pastinya bukan cerita yang menyenangkan kan?"

"Tidak kok. Saya jadi tahu kalau Kamu dan Francis sangat akrab."

"Haah! Akrab! Waktu pertama kali bertemu saja dia mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan! Jadi tanpa sadar aku memukulnya." Kata Arthur kesal, "memangnya dia cerita apa sih?"

"Tentang kamu dan Sey."

"Yah sudah kuduga sih…"

"Apa kamu sedih sewaktu datang ke makam Sey?"

_Sedih? Memang waktu melihatnya aku kaget, tapi rasa sakit di dada ini…apa itu sedih?_

Melihat Arthur yang terdiam, Lili jadi sedikit bingung. Tapi kemudian dia menarik tangan Arthur.

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar?"

Wajah Arthur memerah karena tangannya dipegang tiba-tiba. Namun dia mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti kemana Lili pergi. Ketika mereka tiba di sebuah pintu, Lili membukanya. Didalamnya ada banyak sekali bunga-bunga mawar menghiasi seluruh kamar. Arthur terkesiap melihat semua bunga tertata rapi dan indah di kamar kecil itu.

"Ini kamar kakak saya. Masih ingat saya pernah bilang ada yang memberikan bunga setiap malam? Semua bunga itu saya pakai untuk menghias kamar kakak. Lalu ada juga yang saya bawa untuk makam kakak. Karena bunga mawarnya sangat indah jadinya saya ingin kakak yang ada di 'sana' juga bisa merasakan keindahannya." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum, "Oh iya. Bunga darimu tadi sudah kutaruh di pot baru. Untungnya bunganya tidak apa-apa."

Arthur masih terdiam melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Arthur buka suara.

"Aku…Akulah yang memberikan bunga mawar tiap malam." Kata Arthur pelan.

Lili terdiam kaget lalu dia menoleh pelan ke Arthur yang sedang menunduk.

"Aku memberikan bunga itu sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi aku masih merasa bersalah karena itu aku teus memberikan bunga. Namun aku sadar apa yang salah….seharusnya….aku minta maaf langsung padamu."

Arthur mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat wajah Lili yang basah dengan air mata namun dia berusaha untuk tersenyum. Arthur pun menarik tangan Lili dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku…"

Lili sedikit kaget tapi air matanya terus mengalir. Bukan karena sedih tapi karena merasa senang.

"Aku memaafkan kamu kok. Karena kamu menyesal. Dan tidak ada alasan aku tidak memberimu maaf."

Mendengar hal itu Arthur merasa sangat lega dan tubuhnya merasa ringan. Dia terus memeluk Lili dengan lembut. Sampai tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"Wah, wah. Baru ditinggal sebentar alis tebal sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Kata Francis dengan nada sinis.

Dengan segera Arthur melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung membela diri.

"Si-Siapa yang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, dasar bodoh!" Kata Arthur kesal sekaligus gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Lili?" Tanya Alfred yang muncul dari belakang Francis.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Arthur hanya mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat saya senang." Jawab Lili tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Waah…pernyataan cin…"

Belum selesai Francis bicara, Arthur sudah melempar sepatunya tepat ke wajah Francis dan dia pun jatuh terjungkal.

"Aku harus menemui dua orang lagi…" Kata Arthur pelan.

"Maksudmu kakak Lili dan Sey?" Tanya Alfred.

Arthur menjawab dengan anggukkan pelan.

"Kebetulan. Makam kakak Lili dan Sey berada di area yang sama. Jadi kita bisa langsung ke sana. Lagipula dekat dari sini." Kata Francis sambil bangkit lagi.

Mereka semua pun keluar dari kamar. Namun sebelum keluar, Arthur mengambil bunga mawar yang tadi diperlihatkan Lili dan juga bunga mawar satunya lagi.

"Boleh kuminta ini?" Tanya Arthur.

"Silahkan saja. Bunga yang satu lagi itu yang kamu berikan beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawab Lili.

Arthur menatap dua bunga mawar merah yang dipegangnya lalu dia berjalan mengikuti Lili dan yang lain.

Hujan turun lagi walaupun hanya gerimis. Keuntungan untuk Arthur karena dia bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa khawatir dengan cahaya matahari. Sempat ada perdebatan karena payungnya kurang, dimana Francis dan Arthur tidak mau di satu payung, Arthur enggan, atau malu lebih tepatnya, satu payung dengan Lili, dan akhirnya Arthur berpayungan dengan Alfred walaupun sebenarnya dia malu juga.

"Hei...ada yang ingin kukatan padamu!" Kata Arthur tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan.

Alfred sedikit kaget. Mereka pun berhenti berjalan. Dia ingin bertanya tapi Arthur sudah melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Aku…mau minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan kamu menunggu selama sepuluh tahun. Aku tahu kamu menungguku, tapi aku terlalu takut. Jadi maafkan aku."

Arthur mengatakan dengan pelan dan wajahnya menunduk. Alfred menahan senyum melihat pria bermata hijau itu menunduk padanya. Alfred pun mengangkat wajah Arthur agar menatap wajahnya.

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf! Karena kamu tidak salah apa-apa padaku." Kata Alfred sambil tersenyum.

Arthur menghela nafas lega. Tapi dia langsung melepaskan tangan Alfred dari wajahnya karena malu. Lalu terdengar suara Francis yang memanggil mereka dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 30 menit, mereka sampai di padang rumput yang luas dengan batu nisan berjejer rapi seperti membentuk barisan. Mereka berjalan pelan menginjak rumput yang basah.

"Makam kakak saya ada di dekat sini. Bagaimana kalau ke sana dulu?" Tanya Lili sambil menoleh ke Arthur.

Dua orang lainnya pun ikut menoleh ke Arthur, pria bermata hijau itu pun mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya mereka pun mengikuti Lili yang memimpin jalan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah batu nisan yang berbeda dari batu nisan di sekitarnya, batu nisan itu dipenuhi dengan bunga mawar.

"Selamat siang, kakak." Kata Lili sambil duduk bersimpuh di depan batu nisan itu, "Hari ini saya datang lagi. Dan saya juga tidak sendirian ke sini. Ada Francis, Alfred dan….ada Arthur yang ingin menemui kakak."

Arthur terdiam. Alisnya berkerut dan tubuhnya gemetar. Tepat di depannya adalah makam orang yang sudah dia buat mati. Arthur memalingkan muka sambil menutup matanya, namun ada yang menepuk punggungnya. Dia menoleh. Alfred tersenyum padanya, seperti mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa, berjuanglah'. Dalam sekejap, keberanian Arthur meluap. Dia menoleh ke makam dan dia tidak merasa takut lagi. Walaupun merasa sedikit aneh, tapi pria itu mendekati makam.

Melihat Arthur yang sudah siap, Lili pun berdiri, bersama Alfred dan Francis, mereka menjauh agar Arthur bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dipendamnya selama ini. Kemudian Arthur pun berjongkok di depan makam.

"Kamu…kamu mungkin tidak mengenalku….tapi pasti kamu tahu aku, kan?" Tanya Arthur dengan suara pelan.

Arthur terdiam sesaat, seperti menunggu jawaban walaupun dia tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa.

"Aku…akulah vampir yang membuatmu ada di sini sekarang. Sudah terlambat memang, tapi...aku ingin minta maaf. Karena membuat kamu jadi seperti ini dan membuatmu meninggalkan adikmu sendirian. Maaf…maafkan aku."

Arthur terus menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi dia mengangkatnya kembali.

"Ah iya. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Arthur meletakkan salah satu pot bunga mawar ke depan makam.

"Bunga ini…dulu kupikir bisa dipakai sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kalau percuma kalau tidak dikatakan langsung. Namun setidaknya, aku ingin memberimu bunga ini. Bunga yang seharusnya aku berikan sepuluh tahun lalu ke adikmu. Tapi sekarang aku ingin bunga ini menemanimu di sini."

Kemudian Arthur pun berdiri. Pria itu menghampiri tiga orang yang menunggunya. Dia disambut Lili dengan senyuman. Melihat itu membuat Arthur sedikit lega. Walaupun dia tidak merasa dimaafkan, setidaknya hatinya jadi tenang.

Kemudian Arthur menoleh ke Alfred yang ada di sebela Lili.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Bunga yang sudah kamu rawat sepuluh tahun ini. Aku berikan padanya…."

Mata Alfred melebar, kaget karena tidak menyangka akan ditanya hal itu. Tapi kemudian dia hanya tersenyum nyengir seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya padaku? Aku merawat bunga itu untuk mengembalikannya padamu. Karena bunga itu milikmu, dan aku tidak akan menyesal Tapi yang jelas aku senang kamu mau memberikan bunga itu ke kakak Lili."

Arthur merasa senang karena Alfred tidak kecewa dengan keputusannya, tapi pria itu tidak jujur dengan perasaanya dan hanya memalingkan muka. Lalu dia pun melirik ke Francis. Seakan tahu arti tatapan Arthur, pria berambut pirang sebahu itu hanya mengehala nafas pelan.

Kaki Francis mulai melangkah. Arthur dan yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang. Tidak lama kemudian mereka berhenti di batu nisan lainnya. Sama seperti makam kakaknya Lili, makam ini juga dipenuhi bunga walaupun jenisnya lebih banyak. Francis meletakkan buket bunga yang di bawanya ke depan batu nisan.

"Hai. Aku datang. Seperti biasa aku membawa banyak bunga. Hari ini sangat spesial! Karena aku membawa tambahan." Kata Francis sambil melirik ke Arthur.

"Siapa yang kamu sebut dengan tambahan, dasar bodoh!" kata Arthur kesal.

Francis hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan melewati Arthur, membiarkan pria bermata hijau itu dengan makam saling berhadapan berdua saja. Arthur tidak merasa takut seperti di depan makam kakak Lili tadi. Dia juga tidak sedih maupun senang. Namun juga dia tidak mau beranjak dari situ.

"Dulu…kamu bilang aku punya 'hutang' ke Alfred dan Lili. Tapi kamu tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan jelas, sehingga aku tidak mengerti. Tapi…pasti kamu tahu…kalau aku sebenarnya mengerti apa 'hutang'ku pada mereka dan aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Lalu waktu kamu bilang, aku juga punya 'hutang; padamu, jujur aku bingung dan tidak mengerti. Tapi setelah mengatakan apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka, aku jadi mengerti, apa 'hutang'ku padamu."

Arthur menutup matanya dan menarik nafas pelan.

"Namaku Arthur Kirkland, aku adalah seorang vampire yang mengurung diri karena takut menggigit orang lain. Aku senang telah bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat bersyukur kita telah bertemu walaupun cuma sebentar."

Arthur meletakkan pot bunga yang tersisa di tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan batu nisan.

"Bunga ini kuberikan bukan sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Karena kamu mau menemuiku, menyemangati untuk berani, dan juga darahmu yang sangat berharga. Terima kasih banyak. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Selesai Arthur berbicara, hujan pun mulai mereda. Mereka semua melihat ke arah langit. Walaupun langit masih dipenuhi awan mendung, tapi di sela-sela awan abu-abu itu terlihat pelangi yaang sangat indah. Alfred dan Lili terlihat kagum, Francis tersenyum kecil, dan Arthur menatap lurus pelangi itu seperti melihat hal lain. Tapi kemudian dia juga ikut tersenyum

END CH04

TO BE CONTINUED

31-01-2011

Author Note: AKHIRNYA BISA UPDAAAATE! TAT

Karena UTS- tugas yang bertubi-tubi - sakit - UAS - Main game. *yak silahkan pukul aku buat alasan terakhir*

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review cerita ini itu membuatku tambah semanga!

Untuk nama Seychelles akhirnya aku bikin sendiri karena aku tidak begitu mengenal fandom, Dan menurut editorku agar aku tetap kasih nama yang ada unsure 'Sey' jdi mohon maaf kalau namanya tidak sesuai….

Chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir! Dan doakan saja tidak lama. /plaaak


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 05**

"Wah, kamu bisa tersenyum juga rupanya." Cibir Francis yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Arthur.

Pria bermata hijau itu kaget dan langsung merasa gugup.

"Me-Memangnya kenapa, sialan!"

"Tidak ada. Padahal dua tahun lalu kamu terlihat kesal dan marah sewaktu pertama kali kesini."

"Bukan….yang kurasakan sebenarnya…"

"Kehilangan, kan? Aku mengerti karena aku merasakan hal yang sama."

Arthur menoleh ke Francis sebentar. Lalu dia menatap ke makam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Nah, kapan kamu mau minta maaf padaku?"

"Hah?"

"Minta maaf padaku karena sudah memukulku beberapa kali!"

Arthur menatap Francis lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan tidak suka dan menjawabnya dengan cuek.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan pernah mau minta maaf padamu."

"Eeeehhh! Dasar! Tidak berperasaan!"

"Apa katamu, sialan!"

Hei! Kalian berdua! Kalian tidak boleh berisik di pemakaman! Kalian ini sudah tua seharusnya bersikap dewasa, dong!" Kata Alfred smbil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Dia yang mulai!"

Arthur dan Francis berteriak bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk. Alfred hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kalian akrab seperti biasa, ya." Kata Lili yang berjalan di samping Alfred sambil terenyum.

"Kami nggak akrab!"

"Capek banget teriak terus dari tadi..." keluh Arthur sambil menarik nafas cepat-cepat.

"Kamu jarang bicara dengan orang lain sih. Tapi pasti kamu lebih capek lagi waktu ngobrol sama Sey." Kata France sambil tetawa kecil.

"Aku memang menghindar dengan orang lain. Selain tidak mau menggigit, aku juga sadar setelah Sey meninggal, kalau pada akhirnya aku akan ditinggal sendirian. Jadi lebih baik aku sendirian saja sejak awal."

"Tidak boleh begitu!"

Alfred berteriak keras dan mencengkram kedua bahu Arthur, membuat pria bermata hijau itu kaget. Francis dan Lili pun ikutan kaget.

"Kalau kamu sendirian seumur hidup bukannya itu sama saja menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Pasti Sey juga nggak mau mengurung diri seumur hidup!"

"Ka-Kamu tahu apa! Kamu tidak kenal cewek itu kan?"

"Aku tahu! Krena Sey temanmu dan aku temanmu! Pasti Sey berpikiran sama denganku!"

Arthur terdiam. Matanya melirik ke arah lain.

"...tapi tetap saja...kalian akan pergi meninggalkan aku...karena aku...tidak bisa mati..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan hidup sampai 100, tidak, sampai 200 tahun lagi! Aku akan terus hidup supaya kamu nggak kesepian!"

"Ka-Ka-Kamu itu ngomong apa sih! Memangnya kamu bisa hidup selama itu!"

"Bisa aja! Aku pasti bisa!"

"Kamu jangan ngomong sembarangan deh!" Teriak Arthur kesal sekaligus malu.

"Kalau aku sih tidak mau menghabiskan masa tuaku untuk menemanimu, alis bodoh. Malah kamu yang harsu mengurusku seumur hidup." Kata Francis sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa yang sudi mengurusmu, sialan!" Balas Arthur ketus.

"Mungkin...kami akan 'pergi' suatu hari nanti. Tapi kalau selama kita masih hidup, kita membuat kenangan bersama dan terus menyimpannya dalam hati maka kita tidak akan merasa kesepian. Mungkin awalnya menyakitkan karena orang-orang itu tidak ada di samping kita, namun kita masih hidup dan kita harus terus melanjutkan hidup. Walaupun kita kesepian seperti apapun, kita tidak akan pernah hidup sendirian. Karena di sekeliling kita masih banyak orang lain dan mungkin mereka membutuhkan kita." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum.

Arthur menatap Lili alu dia menatap Alfred yang juga tersenyum padanya. Francis pun, walau tidak melihat ke arah Arthur, dia tersemyum kecil.

"Kamu tahu kenapa Sey suka mengambil foto? Itu karena dia ingin meninggalkan kenangan padaku dan juga orang-orang sekitarnya. Dia juga pernh bilang 'Teruslah tersenyum walaupun aku sudah tidak ada! Karena aku akan selalu mengawasimu di dunia sana. Kalau rindu padaku lihat saja foto-foto dariku!' itulah yang dia katakan padaku."

_Kesepian...salah satu hal yang paling kutakutkan...karena itu sebelum ditinggal, lebih baik tidak usah bertemu sama sekali. Tapi aku malah terus berrtemu orang dan terikat pada mereka. Mungkin karena aku tidak mau kesepian. Kalau sekarang ada yang menemaniku...apakah ini mimpi?_

_Aku tidak mau kalau ini hanya mimpi!_

Arthur membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang dikenalnya, langit-langit kamarnya. Dia menoleh kanan-kiri dengan kebingungan, ternyata dia sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Lalu dia pun bangun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Lho? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Kata Arthur sambil bangun, "bukannya aku tadi di...ah, jangan-jangan...aku cuma...mimpi?"

Arthur terus merasa kebingungan. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar ada suara ribut di luar. Dengan segera dia turun dari kasur dan keluar kamarnya. Suara itu semakin terdengar keras, dan asal suaranya ada di bawah rumahnya.

"Hei paman, aku lapar nih..."

"Memangnya aku tidak lapar! Rumah ini tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Anu...kita kan tidak boleh mengacak-acak rumah orang..."

"Tapi terakhir kali aku ke sini ada makanan..."

"Ah, Arthur!"

Arthur berhenti di tengah-tengah tangga dengan nafas tersenggal karena habis berlari. Dia melihat ada Alfred, Francis, dan Lili sedang duduk di ruang makan. Arthur melihat mereka dengan keheranan.

"Arthur, kamu tidak apa-apa? Tadi kamu tiba-tiba pingsan. Kami sangat khawatir." Kata Lili dengan wajah khawatir.

"karena kata bocah itu rumahmu dekat dengan pemakaman, akhirnya kami membawamu ke sini." Kata Francis.

"Lalu..itu..." Alfred menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan mendekati Arthur, "karena pintunnya di kunci jadinya aku dobrak...dan pintunya sekarang rusak..."

"Kekuatanmu benar-benar mengerikan..." Kata Francis sambil menghela nafas.

"Padahal aku nggak menendangnya dengan keras kok!" kata Alfred membela dirinya.

Alfred memaksakan diri tertawa. Tapi Arthur tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Nafasnya masih tersenggal dan matanya tidak fokus.

"Nnngg...kamu marah..ya?" Tanya Alfred ragu.

"...tidak kok...aku tidak marah..." Kata Arthur sambil terduduk lemas di anak tangga tempatnya berdiri.

"Eh! Kamu nggak apa-apa!" Tanya Alfred panik.

"...aku...aku cuma capek..."

Alfred terlihat bingung dan khawatir, begitu juga dengan Lili. Gadis itu mendekati Arthur dan duduk di samping Arthur.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"...Tidak apa-apa, kok. Tenang saja."

Arthur tersenyum kecil agar Lili menjadi tenang, walaupun kenyataannya kepala berdenyut sakit, dadanya sesak, dan badannya gemetar. Tapi dia tidak mau membuat Alfred dan Lili khawatir karena Arthur berusaha sekuat tenaga bersikap biasa.

"Hei alis tebal bodoh, kapan terakhir kali kamu minum darah?" Tanya Francis yang masih duduk sambil bertopng dagu.

"...Itu bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Arthur Ketus.

"Ah, benar juga! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu meminum darah sejak kita bertemu. Jangan-jangan kamu sudah lama tidak minum darah ya?"

Arthur tidak menjawab pertanyaan Alfred, dia hanya terdiam sambil menunduk dengan alis mengerut.

"Yang kumaksud adalah, kapan terakhir kamu meminum darah manusia? Jangan bilang dua tahun yang lalu."

"...apa Sey yang cerita padamu?" Tanya Arthur pelan.

"Tidak." Jawab Francis sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "tapi aku tahu. Tangan Sey yang terluka dan orang yang dia temui adalah kamu, apalagi kalau bukan kamu yang minum darahnya."

Arthur tidak menyangkal pernyataan Francis, dia hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jadi...dulu Sey memberikan darahnya ke Arthur..?" Tanya Alfred kaget.

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah." Jawab Francis dengan nada dingin.

Alfred melipat tangannya dan tatapan matanya jadi serius. Dia terdiam cukup lama, namun kemudia matanya berbinar cerah dan bibirnya tersungging lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan darahku untukmu, Arthur! Sama seperti Sey dulu! Asal tidak menggigitku tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"JANGAN!"

Arthur berteriak keras sambil menatap Alfred dengan ketakutan. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam bingung.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Jadi tidak usah bertindak macam-macam!" Kata Arthur dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Sudahlah! Dia bilang tidak mau, jadi jangan sia-siakan darahmu. Lebih baik kita pulang saja!" Kata Francis sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Alfred menatap Francis lalu Arthur bergantian dengan bingung. Lili memegang tangan Arthur dan menurunkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap matanya.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat lagi. Tolong jangan paksakan dirimu, ya."

Arthur hanya melirik lalu mengangguk pelan. Lili pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Alfred yang masih diam membatu

"Francis benar. Lebih baik kita biarkan Arthur beristirahat." Kata Lili dengan nada lembut.

"Besok aku datang lagi!" kata Alfred dengan wajah cemberut lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu bersama Lili.

Setelah mereka bertiga mencapai jalan besar, Alfred dan Francis memutuskan mengantar Lili sampai rumahnya. Lalu Fancis pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa alis tebal itu tidak pernah seklaipun minum darahmu, Alfred?"

"Tidak. Tidak pernah. Malah dia bilang mencium bau darah malah mebuatnya pusing." Jwab Alfred pelan.

"Waktu itu juga...waktu jari saya berdarah di depan Arthur, dia seperti...ketakutan..." Kata Lili juga.

"Mungkin karena Arthur belum terbiasa. Dia kan dulunya manusia."

"Belum terbiasa ya? Mungkin lebih tepatnya karena dia takut."

Alfred dan Lili menatap Francis bingung. Tapi mereka menyimak lanjutan perkataan Francis karena penasaran.

"Orang yang pertama kali dia gigit langsung mati di depan matanya. Lalu seorang gadis yang memberikan darahnya tanpa alis tebal itu gigit pun juga meninggal. Dia pasti merasa setiap orang yang dia minum darahnya pasti mati."

"Tapi itu tidak benar!" Kata Alfred tegas.

"Yah itu memang tidak benar. Sey bukan meninggal karena dia, tapi dilihat dari sikapnya dia pasti merasa seperti itu." Kata Francis.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Arthur tidak minum darah dalam waktu yang lama?" Tanya Lili.

"Dia itu vampir dan tentu saja dia butuh darah. Sama seperti kita manusia yang butuh makan, dia pun butuh darah untuk sumber tenaga. Kalau tidak, tubuhnya akan lemas walaupun dia tidak akan mati. Karena dia tidak bisa mati."

"Jadi bagaimana caranya agar Arthur mau minum darah? Walaupun dia tidak akan meninggal tapi melihatnya menderita...saya tidak tega..." Kata Lili dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran alis aneh itu." Kata Francis sambil menghela nafas, "tapi bukan berati dia sulit didekati."

"Apa kamu punya ide?" Tanya Alfred.

Francis tersenyum menyeringai, membuat Alfred menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Percayakan saja pada kakak. Nah! Karena kita sudah sampai, aku menginap di rumahmu, ya?" Pinta Francis sambil memegang tangan Lili.

"Tidak boleh!" Bentak Alfred sambil menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Francis.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum.

"Iya! Selamat malam." Balas Alfred sambil tersenyum.

Alfred pergi sambil menarik Francis agar dia tidak berbuat macam-macam. Francis yang tidak melawan hanya pasrah.

Esok malamnya, Arthur membuka mata dan langsung bangun dari kasurnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat keluar jendela.

_Ternyata malam...ini malam yang sama atau sudah berlalu satu hari ya...atau sudah berapa hari berlalu..._

"Akh! Aku ini mikir apa sih! Kepalaku masih pusing! Ini membuatku berpikir macam-macam..."

Arthur turun dari kasurnya dan dia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan turun ke bawah. Dia terdiam melihat pintu depan rumahnya yang hancur berantakan.

"Aku memang dengar Alfred merusak pintu rumahku . Tapi ini sih menghancurkan namanya! Kalau dia smpai datang dia harus ganti rugi!" Kata Arthur sambil menghela nafas.

_Itu pun kalau dia datang..._

"Oi, Arthur!" Teriak Alfred dari kejauhan.

_Hah! Kok tiba-tiba dia ada di sini!_

"Hmm? Kenapa? Melihatku dengan tampang kaget begitu?"

"Ng-Nggak apa-apa kok! Li-Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan dengan pintu rumahku!" Kata Arthur kesal sambil menunjuk pintu rumahnya yang hancur.

"Iya, iya." Jawab Alfred sambil nyengir, "Kamu sudah baikan?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan! Kalau aku tidur aku akan baik-baik saja! Badanku sampai pegal karena kebanyakan tidur!" Jawab Arthur kesl sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kalau begitu..."

Alfred menarik tangan Arthur membuat pria bermata hijau itu kaget.

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk! Tidak baik kalau tidur terus."

"Si-Si-Si-Siapa yang mau jalan-jalan, bodoh! Lepaskan tanganku!" kata Arthur sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Lebih enak kalau jalan-jalan itu sambil pegangan tangan, kan!" Kata Alfred sambil tertawa.

"Kamu jangan seenaknya ya! Memangnya kita mau kemana!"

"Ke tempat biasanya! Dan kali ini kamu tidak perlu sembunyi di balik pohon lagi!"

Akhirnya Arthur pun terdiam karena wajahnya mulai memerah. Dia pun berjalan mengikuti Alfred yang terus memegang tangannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Waaahh. Kalian berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan di mlam hari. Seperti pasangan kekasih.." Kata Francis dengan nada menggoda.

"Siapa yang sepasang kekasih, dasar sialan!" Teriak Arthur kesal. Lalu dia pun menampikkan tangannya dari genggaman Alfred.

"Selamat datang kalian berdua." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum.

"Kami datang!" Jawab Alfred dengan nada ceria.

"Ma-Malam." Kata Arthur pelan.

"Sifatmu yang malu-malu itu membuatku sangat merinding."

"Diam kau, jenggot sialan!" Kata Arthur kesal, "lalu kenapa kamu ada di sini!"

"Tentu saja menunggumu, bodoh! Ini buatmu."

Francis melempar sebuah kotak putih ke arah Arthur. Kotak itu pun mendarat di tangan Arthur. Pria bermata hijau itu menatap kotak itu dengan curiga, lalu dia melirik tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya.

"Jangan berpikir untuk membuangnya, alis tebal sialan!" Kata Francis kesal.

Arthur hanya menghela nafas dan membuka kotak itu dengan malas. Ketika melihat isi yang ada di dalam kotak, mata Arthur melebar. Alfred yang pensaran juga ikut melihat dan dia pun ikut terkejut.

"Itu kan...kantung darah..." Kata Alfred dengan nada kaget.

"Kamu...mustahil kan..."

"Bukan. Itu bukan darahku, kok. Karena itu mustahil." Kata Francis sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudah kuduga." Kata Arthur lega, entah kenapa dia merasa lega.

"Kantung darah itu kubeli. Mudah kok mendapatkannya. Nah, sekarang kamu tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, kan?"

"Kenapa kamu melaukan hal ini?" Tanya Arthur dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak mau Sey memukulku ketika bertemu dengannya nanti." Jawab Francis santai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur. Bukankah ini cara yang terbaik." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Lili benar!"

Melihat Lili dan Alfred menyemangatinya, Arthur pun mengambil kantung darah itu, tapi kemudian dia terdiam.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Alfred bingung.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar." Kata Arthur sambil berjalan pergi.

"Eh!"

"Cuma mau minum darah tidak usah pakai malu kan." Cibir Francis.

"Bersisik!"

Akhirnya Arthur keluar, tapi tidak ada yang menghentikan Arthur. Tidak lama kemudian Arthur masuk lagi, dia hanya terdiam. Semuanya pun ikut terdiam sambil menatap Arthur.

"Kenapa kalian semua mennatapku seperti itu!"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Alfred khawatir.

"Bi-Biasa saja kok! Tidak ada bedanya!" Jawab Arthur sambil memalingkan muka.

"Syukurlah!" Kata Alfrd sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lili pun juga ikut tersenyum lega, Francis tersenyum dengan bangganya. Melihat itu Arthur jadi merasa senang tapi tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa senangnya.

"Tapi masalah belum selesai sampai di sini!"

Suara Francis yang serius membuat semua menatap Francis bingung. Pria berambut pirang sebahu itu pun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Asal kamu tahu, alis tebal. Kantung darah itu harganya mahal. Karena kamu itu orangnya keras kepala, pasti kau bergantung pada kantung darah. Aku tidak mau membuang uangku untukmu! Lili dan Alfred masih di bwah umur untuk bisa membeli benda seperti ini!"

"Lalu kamu mau melakukan apa!"

"Kamu harus bekerja!" Teriak Francis sambil menunjuk Arthur.

"Haahh! Kerja apa! Kamu sadar tidak sih aku ini apa!"

"Kamu itu bodoh ya! Bisa saja kamu kerja di sini misalnya. Di toko bunga Lili." Kata Francis.

"Ma-Mana bisa!"

"Anu...sebenarnya...Francis mau membantu saya agar toko ini bisa terus berjalan. Karena itu toko ini akan semakin sibuk. Saya akan merasa sangat terbantu kalau Arthur mau membantu."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut bekerja di sini!" Kata Alfred tiba-tiba.

"Eh! Kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan!" Tanya Arthur heran.

"Merawat bunga itu menyenangkan kok! Waktu merawat bunga punyamu aku jadi mengerti tentang bunga! Dan gajiku dipakai untukmu saja supaya bisa membeli kantung darah yang banyak!"

Arthur merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya  
karena wajahnya mulai memerah akibat malu sekaligus senang.

"Pa-Padahal kalian tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu..." kata Arthur pelan.

"Itu karena kamu menyedihkan sih." Kata Francis.

"Berisik! Aku nggak ngomong sama kamu!" Teriak Arthur kesal.

"Saya sangat senang kalau kalian berdua ikut membantu." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja! Serahkan pada kami!" Kata Alfred dengan nada ceria.

"Kalau ada kalian berdua...jalan untuk menambah pundi-pundi uang semakin lebar."

Francis tertawa senang dengan nda mencurigakan. Perasaan Arthur jadi tidak enak melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu pembagiannya, si alis aneh bekerja di bagian administrasi, karena itu satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa di dalam ruangan. Dan kamu bocah kamu cukup bantu-bantu saja." Kata Francis.

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang nyuruh-nyuruh! Lalu kamu kerjanya apa!" Tanya Arthur kesal.

"Aku ini sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sendiri. Karena kalian semua belum berpengalaman, jadi terpaksa aku membantu." Kata Francis dengan nada sombong.

"Memangnya paman kerja apa?" Tanya Alfred penasaran.

"Yang jelas sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Bagaimana kalau kamu memanggilku 'kakak' sekarang?"

"Kenapa Arthur? Kamu tidak suka?" Tanya Lili yang melihat Arthur berwajah murung.

"Eh? Bu-Bukan!" Kata Arthur sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "hanya saja...seorang vampir sepertiku bekerja seperti manusia lainnya...rasanya...aneh...tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan. Asalkan kita melakukannya bersama-sama, semuanya pasti lancar. Saya senang kalau bisa bersama dengan Arthur lebih lama." Kata Lili sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga senang! Kita tidak hanya bertemu di malam hari, tapi juga pagi bahkan siang. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Kata Alfred sambil merengkul leher Arthur.

Wajah Arthur langsung bersemu merah mendengarnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saking malunya.

"Aku sih tidak mau berlama-lama denganmu, alis bodoh." Kata Francis cuek.

"Aku juga tidak sudi, sialan!" Teriak Arthur kesal.

Arthur dan Francis terus bertengkar mulut sampai pada akhirnya Alfred menengahi mereka untuk pulang. Arthur melangkah keluar lalu dia berbalik. Besok dia akan datang lagi ke sini, tapi tanpa bunga, tanpa bersembunyi di pohon dan di pagi hari. Semuanya akan berubah di esok pagi. Tapi kenyataan kalau Arthur adalah seorang vampir tidak akan pernah berubah, selamanya.

_-kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak akan pernah tahu, kan?_

_Benar. Karena itu, aku akan terus berusaha dan mencoba. Kalau nanti aku gagal, kuharap mereka masih mau mengulurkan tangan padaku._

Arthur tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Alfred memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Dia melihat Alfred melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum nyengir. Arthur menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecil lalu pria bermata hijau itu berjalan menghampiri Alfred dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

THE END

12-02-2011

Author Note: Akhirnya...SE-LE-SA-III! *tebar-tebar confetti* Rasanya lama sekali untuk selesai dan aku merasa sangat menyesal...tapi pada akhirnya selesai juga. XD

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca dan menreview, itu menjadi semangat bagiku untuk membuat ini. :D


End file.
